


YA: The First Team

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Another Parker?, F/F, F/M, Future predicted, Harley Keener as a mentor to Nate Richards, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker friendship, Kate Bishop & Cooper Barton Friendship, M/M, Peter Parker & Cooper Barton are cousins, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Time Travel, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Three months into the program, Peter Parker is on the verge of having a great few months when his childhood friend returns. With a boy warning him about his future, an inhuman girl who is still learning her powers, and three spiderkids to deal with, Peter has to struggle to find a balance between Spider-Man, the YA program, school, and his relationship. While the rest of the team struggles to stay afloat how will they be able to deal with their first mission as a team.Add on a past lover's quarrel, a son who never knew about his birth mother, and a mother who should be dead come back and the YA may just have to learn their place. How will the first team do?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton & Lila Barton & Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Riri Williams, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Lila Barton & Miles Morales, Mary Parker/Tony Stark (Past), Michelle Jones/Riri Williams, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Nate Richards & Harley Keener, Nate Richards & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn/ Mary Parker (past), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

“Test trial one of two,” Peter said. Riri ignored the boy as Harley sat down on the couch in the lab.

“If you get hurt, I’m not sleeping in your room tonight,” He warned Peter.

“Yes, you will. We’ve been dating for three months now and not once since the first date has you left me alone for a night,” Peter said. “Now Riri can you tell Harley to get off his behind before Dad gets in.” Riri rolled her eyes as him. Peter’s phone buzzed. Peter flipped off the ceiling and land right next to the table. He grabbed his phone and smiled. He hadn’t heard from Harry in forever.

Harry :P  
2Rich2Live: Guess who is back in the US.  
Parker: Let me guess my friend who left me to deal with the world on my own?  
2Rich2Live: Dude, I didn’t have a choice.  
Parker: Your dad let you back in the US?  
2Rich2Live: Yeah. He is even sending me to a normal school, guess who your newest classmate is  
Parker: Harls  
2Rich2Live: I was going to say to me but now I’m curious. Whose Harls?  
Parker: My boyfriend.  
Parker: (Picture of him and Harley)  
2Rich2Live: Damn he is cute. Hey, don’t tell anyone I’m coming back.

“Peter, who are you texting?” Riri asked. 

“An old friend who is like a brother to me,” Peter said. Harley seemed interested.

“You have other friends that I never meet?” Riri asked.

“Why don’t I know this friend?” Harley asked.

“Because I never told Dad about him because his dad and my dad would not get along,” Peter said. Harley looked even more curious.

“Who would I not like?” Tony asked entering the room of teens.

“My friend’s dad. He isn’t the best role model,” Peter said. “Plus it might be his fault that I have spider-powers.” 

“Your friends with the kid of the man who gave you powers?” Riri asked.

“Harry and I have known each other forever. His dad and my mom used to hang out,” Peter said. Tony seemed more interesting.

“His dad is SHIELD?” he asked.

“No,” Peter said.

Harry :P  
2Rich2Live: Norman Osborn invites you to dinner. May is also invited and any significant others are invited though Norman isn’t accepting of me as a bisexual so I doubt he will be okay with your relationship so maybe if you want to stay his favorite then don’t bring Harley around.  
Parker: I’m definitely bringing Harls now. Down with the homophobia! May will probably want to bring Happy.  
2Rich2Live: May is dating a guy name Happy?  
Parker: Yeah.

“Hey Harley want to piss off someone?” Peter asked. Harley sat up.

“What do I have to do?” Harley said.

“Be my date to a crappy dinner that will help us get into Oscorp?” Peter asked. 

“No, you cannot be friends with Harry Osborn,” Tony said.

“Yeah, I can. I also got invited to dinner with him and his annoying dad. May did too,” Peter said. Tony debated it.

“You can use this to find out more about that Goblin,” Tony said. 

“We do have a theory that he is connected to Osborn,” Riri said.

“May and Happy are invited as well,” Peter told Tony. Harley smiled.

“You only want Happy there so someone is there to protect May,” He said.

“No, I rather have as much help as possible in distracting Norman,” Peter said. Cooper, Lila, and Kate entered with Nat and Clint. 

“Why did you call part of the YA kids here?” Clint asked.

“You just want to know since Lila and I are here,” Cooper said.

“We got a lead on a way to get into Oscorp thanks to Peter,” Harley said. Peter nodded as the others looked at him.

“I have a friend who lives in the penthouse and invited Harley and me to dinner with Norman,” Peter said. 

“So Peter and Harley go have dinner with the Osborn and Peter’s friend?” Cooper said.

“It’s not too dangerous,” Peter said. 

“What do you mean not dangerous?” Tony asked. “If Osborn knew you were my son he would try to use you for an advantage over me.” 

“Norman has known me for years. Mary was sweet on him when I was little,” Peter said. Tony looked even more worried.

“Mary was sweet on everyone,” Tony said. Peter’s phone went off and he saw it was Harry.

“I got to take this,” Peter said. He answered. “Hey Harry.”

“Peter, I got to tell you something,” Harry said frantically. 

“Is everything alright?” Peter asked.

“My dad was talking about how he saw your mom,” Harry said. Peter looked at Tony. “Where?”

“New York, she has been hanging out in Manhattan. She has been watching Stark Tower,” Harry said. Peter went to the holo-table. 

“FRIDAY started doing facial recognition for a Mary Parker in New York,” Peter said. “That not why you called was it?”

“Peter, she was at our building when we got home. I called to warn you she would be at dinner on Friday,” Harry said. Peter looked at Harley.

“I’ll still be there,” Peter said. 

“My dad and she went into his office and they haven’t left since. I think they are talking about something,” Harry said. 

“Harry don’t worry about it. I will figure out why she is in New York,” Peter said.

“I think I know why,” Harry said. “She mentioned spider mutations to my dad before she walked into his office. I think she is interested in Spider-Man.” Peter’s heart started beating hard. Harley was by his side.

“I got to go,” Peter said.

“See you at school tomorrow?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, see you then,” Peter said. Peter hung up as FRIDAY interrupted the group.

“Young Boss, there have been eleven sightings today alone,” FRIDAY said.

“Eleven sightings?” Cooper asked. Peter opened the video.

“My mom is in New York,” he said. 

“Get Laura,” Tony told Clint. He was out of the room as quickly as possible. 

“Do we still go through with the plan to meet with Norman?” Harley asked.

“I might have to do this one alone,” Peter said.

“Oh no,” Kate said. “You either go in with Harley or you don’t go.” 

“It’s not like I can’t protect myself against my mom,” Peter said.

“You have too much emotional stake in this,” Harley said. “I’m going end of the story.”

“What is going on?” Laura asked.

“Eva called me a few nights ago send me a job for the active members of the YA. Two of them are going into the company that is connected to this job,” Tony said.

“Harley and the others think I shouldn’t go through,” Peter said.

“Well yeah, but according to Tony that is hard to get you to not do anything,” Riri said.

“You think you all can stop me from going. Besides it is only dinner with a friend and his father,” Peter said.

“A man who would want to use you to get to me if he found out you were my son,” Tony pointed out. Laura looked between the two.

“Who is this guy?” Laura asked.

“His name is Norman Osborn. His son Harry and I go way back,” Peter said. “Harry and I used to hang out when I lived at my mom’s house.” Laura seemed to look worried upon hearing this.

“I hate to agree but I rather you did not have to deal with Norman Osborn,” Laura said. 

“You know him?” Clint asked.

“I worked a job with Mary before she did the job at Stark Industries. She was Norman’s girlfriend for a bit. She dated him well we were supposed to be looking into some illegal experiments. When they ended it, Norman didn’t take it too well. He had a son that was pretty attached to Mary but Mary got moved assignments and I was told that I could take leave from SHIELD,” Laura said. She looked at Tony. “She got back with Norman for a bit after the whole thing with you and last I heard they had been on and off for years. She continues to spy on him when she is not on the job. I know rumor was he was the reason she disappeared.”

“So my mom and Norman were dating?” Peter asked. “Do you think they would be together if she was in New York spying on Stark Tower?” Laura seemed confused.

“She disappeared without a word to anyone. If she was in the US or England then someone would have spotted her,” she said. 

“FRIDAY pulls up the surveillance of Ms. Parker,” Peter said. The video of her outside at a cafe across watching the tower appeared. Laura looked at the video.

“So we have an ex-SHIELD agent, who is on and off with a billionaire, watching us,” Nat said.

“What does she want?” Kate asked.

“Who is here every single day?” Laura said.

“Peter. She must be curious why her son is where she least expects him,” Clint said.

“If she cared she would have done more then just disappear from my life,” Peter said. Riri looked at the video.

“She is looking up instead of down as if she is waiting for something,” Riri said.

“Like spider-man,” Cooper said. Everyone turned to him. “Oscorp is how Peter got his powers if Spider-Man became associated with Stark Industries, Norman might look into having a spy look into the matter and see if Spider-Man was spying on his company.”

“I’ll start cracking into their mainframes so we can verify that,” Riri said.

“No, I can ask Ned. You’re a Stark employee, if anyone traced it back to you they would think it was corporate espionage,” Peter said. 

“Peter and I will go in and figure out what is happening. We will take Happy and May to keep our cover. Though we might just want to take May. Happy is connected to Stark Industries,” Harley said.

“I rather have Happy there in case something happens. May and Mary don’t get along,” Peter said. Laura nodded as the others all looked at each other.

“I’m thinking we can have some comms on us to be safe. I rather not deal with an emergency coming up and we need back up,” Harley said.

“I got some new comms that I have been working. No one will see them in your ears and Kate, MJ, and Cooper helped me test them out,” Riri said.

“MJ and you still going strong?” Lila asked. 

“Not that is matters to you but yes,” Riri said. Lila nodded as Cooper pointed to the comms. 

“Who will be on the other end?” Cooper asked.

“You and Kate can work details since I have a date. Lila can join you two if she can be good and just listen,” Riri said.

“I listen!” Lila said.

“You are like Kate, you prefer action,” Riri said. Lila huffed as the others laughed at her. Peter seemed to smile. He was worried about the team getting along. His phone buzzed again. He looked down to see Eva’s name popping up with a photo of her and him from when he was a kid. Teresa had changed the photo when Peter let her see his phone. He answered.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Peter is Tony and Harley with you?” She asked. Peter looked at his dad and Harley who were talking about the mission.

“There is a group of us in the lab. Why?” Peter asked.

“I need to talk to you three about something,” She said. “Fury called me. There was a boy but he wasn’t exactly normal. We want to bring him into the tower. He told us that he is looking for someone who is currently at the tower.” 

“Who was he looking for?” Peter asked.

“Peter Stark,” She said. Peter seemed to still. “The boy’s mentor, Harley Keener sent him to give you a warning.” Peter looked at Harley. 

“What’s the boy’s name?” he asked.

“Nate Richards. He hasn’t been born but he knows a lot about you and Harley. He even told me about your wedding. Would you like a little information about your future?” Eva asked.

“Time travel is impossible,” Peter said. No one was looking at him but he felt if they had been that he would be judge for the conversation he was having.

“According to this kid, you were the reason it was invented. Though he said that time travel would not work to fix anything if something big happened. You would only change another universe. He said Keener got ahold of something with the power of the time stone to be able to help him stay in time and still change it,” Eva said.

“Time stone?” Peter asked.

“That is classified,” she said. “Now let me talk to Tony boy.” He put his phone on speaker as he waved over at Tony. Tony and Harley looked at him confused.

“You are on the speaker,” he said.

“Peter this is sensitive information,” she said. Tony groaned.

“Eva, how is your day?” Tony asked.

“Miss you Mum,” Laura said.

“Tony, we need to talk without interruptions. I got a new recruit,” she said.

“His name is Nate Richards. Supposedly he is from the future,” Peter said. 

“Peter James,” She said. 

“I’m sorry would you have me tell him that the boy had a warning for me and was sent by Harley?” Peter said. Harley looked confused.

“The boy is an issue but I figured you could figure out why he was sent to the present,” Eva said. Tony looked between the boys. 

“Bring him over,” Tony said.

“Just a heads up. He doesn’t call Harley by his last name that you know him by,” Eva warned before hanging up. The boys looked at each other confused.

“Should I be worried that I’m about to get in a bad marriage?” Harley asked. Peter just shrugged. Eva texted that she was at the tower. Peter figured she was waiting for the okay. Tony asked Clint to help the others continue planning for the mission as he took Harley and Peter with him to meet with Eva. Upon getting into the room, Eva was sitting with a boy. Fury and Coulson were there with Melinda May and Daisy Johnson. The two were watching the boy as if he would grow wings. The boy looked surprises as the three entered. He looked at Tony first as if he was in shocked to see the man. Then he looked at the two boys. He watched Peter for a bit in a respectful way as if he was looking at his boss or someone over him. When he turned to Harley, his eyes seemed to be set on the boy. He smiled at the other boy as if he was someone he trusted.

“Stark,” he said.

“That’s my name kid,” Tony said.

“No the other one,” Nate said.

“I don’t go by Stark,” Peter said.

“I meant Harley,” the boy said. Peter froze. Harley seemed to realize what he said and looked at Peter. They had only been dating for three months now and this boy just told the two that in his future that they were married.

“I think you have the wrong guy,” Harley said.

“No, You’re my mentor, Harley Keener-Stark.”


	2. The Boy Called Iron-Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate meets present-day Harley and Peter and tells them about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the italics are in the future. All the rest is in the present. Nate is flashing back before he loses his memories.

Nate watched the two as they looked at each other nervously. They were dating from what Harley had told him as he was about to leave.

_ - _

_ “Be careful what you say to me,” Harley said. _

_ “Why?” Nate asked. _

_ “I have a lot going for me at this time. Peter and I were dating and the Young Avengers were still under his control before he became an avenger,” Harley said. _

_

“Your name is Nate Richards?” Peter asked.

“Yep,” Nate responded.

“I’m Peter Parker and this is Harley Keener. We are in charge of the YA program. We were told you were someone that is special.”

_ - _

_ “Peter is going to be the one doing the talking when we come in. Give him some credit the guy isn’t the same guy that I married,” Harley said. _

_ “How does he change between the time I meet him and the time I will meet him in the past?” Nate asked. _

_ “He had lost someone who gave their life so he could live,” Harley said. _

-

“You could say that,” Nate said. “Harley always called me special. Anthony and Mai always told me I was special.”

“That’s what my grandmother was telling me. Can you tell us about yourself?” Peter asked.

“I was adopted when I was young. I don’t know the whole story but I was told I was destined to become something I did not want to become. It wasn’t until I was older that Cassie and Kate told me about my past or well the present for me now. I never do go back or so they say,” Nate said. 

_ - _

_ “Don’t tell them about what happens. Act like you don’t remember. As you stay in the past you will forget. When Peter asks about your past give the minimum. Don’t say you know anything.” Harley said as he continued working on his suit.  _

-

“He said he would lose his memories over the years,” Eva said. Peter looked surprised at that.

“Then should we ask about the future?” Harley asked.

_ - _

_ “Don’t tell them about the Infinity Wars or what happens with the Goblin. Your one job is to tell Peter that he needs to wait for Mary before he goes in or someone will die,” Harley said. _

_ “Who will die?” Nate asked. _

-

“The only thing you told me to tell Peter was to wait for Mary before he goes after Goblin,” Nate said. “You said not to talk about anything else. Not even who will die if I do not give Peter the warning. I’m not supposed to talk about anything else.”

_ - _

_ “Even if I ask you will only give your name, some small bit about your past that gives no details, your alias, and the information that I asked you to pass on to my dear husband. Pete will appreciate the message,” Harley said.  _

_ “Nate!” Mai had yelled. “Papa said you were about to leave. He said you weren’t coming back.” _

_ “No, I must go Mai,” Nate told her. _

_ “But you are my best friend,” Mai said. _

_ “I don’t know how your papa and dad would feel about that Ms. Stark,” Nate said. _

_ “Do not tell my past self or Peter’s about Mai or Anthony,” Harley said. _

-

“There is nothing you can say about the past,” Peter said.

“No, Harley warned me it may change the future if I talk about it,” Nate said. He seemed to only remember the face of a brunette with blue eyes and blonde with blue eyes who were staring at him with bright eyes. He knew his memory is fading as he stays at this time. Something that Strange had set up to keep him from telling too much of what had happened in his time.

“Mr. Stark,” Nate said as he looked at Harley.

“How about you call me Harley? I’m barely older than you,” Harley said.

“I’m sorry if I offended you. I’m used to talking to an adult version of you and Peter. You two are very important to the avengers line up in my time,” Nate said.

“Who is all on this line-up?” Peter asked. Nate seemed to think about this for a bit before he responded.

“I don’t know who everyone is. I just know hero names. Harley tried to keep me away from that mess with Mai and Anthony,” Nate explained. “I know Spider-Man and Iron-Man. I have to meet Stature, Sparrow, Hawk, and Lady Hawkeye a few times. I never meet Wiccan, IronHeart, Scarlet Witch, Hulkling, Speeds, Captain America, Winter Solider, any of the Guardians, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, any of the other spider heroes or Black Panther. There may be more in the line-up but no one will tell me anything.” 

“You didn’t mention Iron Knight,” Harley said.

“Iron Knight?” Nate asked.

“Who is Iron-Man in your time?” Peter asked.

“Harley Keener.” the boy said. He looked at Harley. “You trained me as Iron-Lad and Anthony as Iron-boy.” 

“Whose all on your team?” Peter asked.

“There is Anthony or Ironboy, Mai or Spider-Woman, Henry or Wasp, Francis or Hawkeye, Gabriel or Spider-Boy, and Vivian,” Nate said.

“Ironboy, Spider-Woman, Wasp, Hawkeye, Spiderboy, and Vivian,” Fury said.

“They were all kids of Avengers,” Nate explained. 

_ - _

_ Mai Stark-Keener looked at Nate with a smile. She had always done that when she had something to tell Nate. _

_ “What you smiling about, piccolo ragno?” Nate asked. _

_ “Nothing much. Papa was telling me a story about when I was born,” Mai said. _

_ “Sounds like your papa to tell you that,” Nate said. Mai nodded. _

_ “Dad hates to tell stories from when they were younger but Papa always does talk about when they were younger. Did I ever tell you about the time Papa and Dad…” Mai began before Anthony jumped on her lap. _

_ “Mai, Hide me!” Anthony said. _

_ “Who are we hiding from?” Nate asked. _

_ “Papa and Dad!” Anthony said. Mai grabbed a blanket and wrapped Anthony in the blanket before looking at Nate. _

_ “Brothers are a danger. Just ask Uncle Teddy and Uncle Tommy.” Mai said.  _

_ “I wouldn’t know,” Nate said. _

-

“Kids of avengers?” Peter asked.

“Of avengers in my time,” Nate said.

“So Anthony is what Tony’s kid?” Eva asked.

“You think I would have another kid after I have to deal with one?” Tony asked.

“I wasn’t that hard to raise. You weren’t there for most of it,” Peter pointed out.

“Not by choice,” Tony reminded him. 

_ - _

_ Peter came in looking worried. Mai and Nate looked at him as they were talking from the spot they were at. _

_ “Have you seen Anthony?” He asked. He saw the blanket and let out a breath. _

_ “No, why are you looking for him?” Mai asked. _

_ “He decided to decorate the table with glitter with Morgan and then left Morgan to clean up the mess. Morgan is getting chewed out by Pepper right now. He got scared when Harley raised his voice at him. You know how your brother is,” Peter said. “I just want to talk to him about everything before I have to go to work. You know running a company isn’t that easy, Bambino.” Anthony moved out from out of the blanket. _

_ “Papa?” the boy said. Peter picked up the eight-year-old boy. _

_ “Yes, Bambino?” he asked. _

_ “Will Dad be mad?” Anthony asked. _

_ “Your dad is mad but he also is worried. You know not to leave a mess buddy.” Peter said. _

_ “I’m sorry,” the boy said. _

_ “You go help Morgan with clean up buddy,” Peter said before turning to his daughter. “What were you two talking about Bambi?”  _

-

“I rather not say,” Nate said. “Mai and Anthony were my friends. We grew up together in Manhattan.” 

“It is better that we don’t know too much about the future,” Eva said.

“The future could change now that he is here,” Fury told her.

“The boy was sent to change one event. What harm could he have?” Eva asked.

_ - _

_ Mai kissed his cheek. She loved him deeply. Her papa and dad said he would have to watch the world be destroyed. The Infinity Wars. The wars over the stones that would cause more issues. Papa told her he lost a parent to the wars. Nate would be one of them that would survive the snap. He would be apart of the Young Avengers. That was what Papa and Dad had told her. _

_ “If he stays then you will have to defeat the monster that will come from the mess. If we send him to the past then your dad and I will be able to save him,” Papa said. Her dad looked at him with a fake smile as if there was more to the story. _

_ “Darling, imagine if I was sent to another timeline and could never be with you. Mai loves this boy,” her dad had said.  _

_ “Why is it that you are the one who always knows what to say, Princess?” her papa said. _

_ “Can you two quit with the yucky nicknames?” Nate said. They had all laughed. Now she watched as the boy she liked was leaving her. _

_ “Don’t forget me, Nate Richards,” She warned. _

_ “I won’t, piccolo ragno,” He said.  _

_ “You better not or I will hunt you down and find you,” she said. He laughed as the two gave each other one more hug before he was to leave. _

-

“I was forced here to protect my best friend,” he said. They all turned. “The message was just an added bonus.”

“Well whatever reason you were sent, you are here now and we need to figure out what your message means,” Peter said. 

“You will know when it is time. That is what you told me before you and Harley sent me off,” Nate said. Peter looked at him surprised. It was one thing to know that Harley had sent the kid but to know he was part of all of this gave him more clues about his future. He was there to see this kid sent back to the past. He must be alive in the kid’s time.

“Who was all there when you went back?” Peter asked.

“Bruce Banner, Harley, Mai, and you,” he said. 

“So we do find Bruce?” Tony said.

“I don’t know much. I just know whatever happens with Bruce happens during the Infinity Wars. Mai never told me much. She knew all about it because she lost a family member due to the war.” Nate seemed to think for a second. “I can’t remember who though.”

“Mai was your best friend?” Peter asked.

“Yes, piccolo ragno was my best friend. We grew up together because of her parents. They took me in,” he said. Peter looked at him confused.

“Little Spider?” He asked.

“When we meet, her papa used to call her that. She was like a little spider when we were little. Mai always was getting into trouble. She called it the Parker Luck. Never knew why,” Nate  said. Peter sat down as Tony looked at his son. 

_ - _

_ “When I first found out about you Mai, I literally almost passed out. Ask your dad about that, piccolo ragno,” Peter said as Mai and Nate sat at the table. The five-year-olds were eating lunch and had asked Peter for a story. _

_ “I thought I was planned?” Mai said. _

_ “Of course Bambi, now Anthony was not,” Peter joked.  _

_ “I heard that Papa,” Anthony said across from them. The other five-year-old was messing with a robot. _

_ “When we found out you both were twins, I couldn’t believe we were going to have two amazing kids,” Peter told her. _

_ “How did you find out about me?” Mai said. _

_ “Someone let me know I was going to marry your dad and that we would have a wonderful daughter. I wish they had mentioned the amazing son as well, but I’m glad that was left to being a surprise,” Peter said as he gave his son a hug. Anthony laughed. _

_ “What did I miss?” Harley asked. _

_ “Papa was telling us a story,” Mai said. _

_ “Pete, you really think you should tell Mai these stories about the wars?” Harley asked. _

_ “I only tell those when she goes to sleep and only the happy parts, not the sad parts,” Peter said. “Which reminds me, Nonna Pepper is picking you up Mai for a girl’s day with Morgan, Nonna May, Aunt Abbie, and Aunt Teresa.”  _

_ “Nonna May will be there?” Mai asked. _

_ “Yes, Bambi,” Peter said. Mai smiled as Nate looked at her with a smile. He enjoyed Mai’s smile. _

-

“Are you okay?” Nate asked. 

“Mai is Peter’s daughter?” Harley asked. Nate looked down.

“That’s what you meant by finding out. Yes, but she is special.” Nate didn’t explain.

“Who was her mother?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know the whole story, but I know it was not a normal birth. Mai never talked about it,” Nate said. Harley seemed to think about that. “I just know she called Peter, Papa and you, Dad. I guess that was by your choice. I never saw a mom in the picture for her,” Nate explain to the two. Harley sat down next to Peter. 

“Well, I think the boys have enough shockers for today,” Eva said. “Tony, I think it would be best if he was part of the YA program. He would be safer here. Until we can get some papers, Nate may want to stay out of the public eyes.” 

“I don’t see why he is even considered for the program,” Tony said.

“I was known as Iron-Lad. I had a suit which I have been using since I started training with Mai and Anthony,” Nate said. Tony looked at Harley.

“Riri and I can train him if you would like?” 

“I think that would be wise. He seems to like you,” Tony said.

“A daughter,” Peter mumbled. 

“If it makes you feel better she looks just like you,” Nate said. Peter nodded, but he still seemed to be thinking. Harley looked at him worried.

“Peter, we may have had a surrogate or something. Nate seems to think she is both of ours,” Harley said. Peter nodded.

“You told Mai and me that she wasn’t a surprise once,” Nate explained. “As in you both had planned to have a child.” 

“That is not what I am worried about,” Peter said before leaving the room. 

“I better go check on him,” Harley said following him.

_ - _

_ Peter and Harley never fought in the five years that Nate knew them. It was one night that he was staying on the couch. Something that happened whenever his mother couldn’t find time for him. He would stay at the Stark’s house more than his own.  _

_ “I can’t believe you want to send him back,” Peter yelled. _

_ “You know we have to,” Harley shouted. _

_ “It is not safe for a child and what if he ruins the timeline,” Peter argued. _

_ “We know he will come in the past. He did in ours before we sent him back,” Harley said. _

_ “Yes and now Mai will have to deal with him in the future because we were too weak to fight him,” Peter said. _

_ “This isn’t about him,” Harley said. _

_ “Of course it is!” Peter said. _

_ “You’re mad about my decision,” Harley said. Peter seemed to stop talking. Nate looked to see they were in the hallway. Harley saw him and smiled. “Hey Nate, sorry you had to hear that buddy.” Nate nodded as Peter looked at him. He seemed like a mess. Peter went towards their room and the door was slammed. _

_ “Peter isn’t doing too well recently,” Harley said. “It’s coming up to the anniversary.” Nate just nodded. He knew about the anniversary. It was the one time that no one in the Stark household would be in a good mood. Peter was the worse. He would be in a bad mood for a whole week. As if he blamed himself. “How about you get some sleep buddy?” He nodded as he laid down on the couch and Harley sang a song that he would sing to Mai and Anthony on a bad night. _

_ “What about now?/ What about today?/ What if you’re making me all that I was mean to be?/ What if our love never went away?/ What if it is lost behind words we could never find?” Nate fell asleep to the questions in his mind as Harley continued to sing to him some song that Mai would quote from time to time. _

-

Nate had made a promise to Mai and he tended to keep it. He would protect her parent’s no matter what. 

_ - _

_ “Promises me that you will keep my parents safe in the future,” Mai said as she kissed his cheek. _

_ “I promise.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai will be back.


	3. The High School Experience Explained by A Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is here. New recruits may be joining soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday means update for you guys.

Peter woke to Harley’s arms wrapped around him. He cuddled into his boyfriend. Then it all came flashing back. He looked at Harley. There was a kid who knew Harley and Peter as adults and seemed to be close with their daughter. A daughter that they never had met. Peter went to move but Harley pulled him closer. He rested his head for a bit before FRIDAY remind the two that they had to get ready for school. Harley grumbled as Peter tried to get up. 

“Please stay,” Harley said. His accent came out more in the morning when he first woke up. Peter kissed his forehead.

“Harls, we got to get up,” Peter said. “Dad wouldn’t be too happy with you if we skipped school.” Harley mumbled about Tony Stark and panic attacks as Peter slipped out of his arms. Getting ready for school became complicated whenever Harley got up and tried to convince him to go back to bed. They both somehow got out to the dining room and out to school. It wasn’t until they got to school that Peter remembered Harry’s arrival. Harry was walking up the steps. Peter hurried past everyone and threw his arms around Harry. Harry turned and smiled.

“Damn, your pictures don’t do you justice,” He joked.

“As if you look completely different then your pictures,” Peter said. Harley and Cooper got up the steps looking at Peter like he morphed into a spider.

“Hey Pete, I think you forgot about us,” Cooper said.

“Sorry I just forgot that Harry was coming today,” Peter said. Harry looked at the other two. “Harry, this is Cooper and Harley.”

“So you’re the infamous Harry,” Harley said. Harley nodded. Kate caught up with the crew with MJ. The two seemed to be talking about something.

“Cooper was telling me about this place in Queens that Peter dragged the boys to last week,” Kate said.

“Harry I would like to also introduce you to Kate and MJ. I want to warn you not to get on either of their bad sides,” Peter said. Kate and MJ looked at him.

“You talking about Delmer’s? Peter drags everyone there. He always gets the same order,” Harry said. 

“Occasionally he spices it up and throws in some gummy worms,” Harley said. 

“I think we will get along just fine,” Harry said. Peter moved from hugging Harry and grabbed Harley’s hand. 

“I hope so since Harley is joining us for that dinner,” Peter said.

“What dinner?” MJ asked.

“I invited Peter and May to dinner,” Harry said. “Peter is bringing Harley while his aunt brings Hans?”

“Happy,” Peter said.

“You are joking. Happy and May?” Cooper asked.

“Happy is terrified of Peter and you are just realizing why?” Kate said.

“I thought it was because of Peter’s dad,” Cooper said.

“That makes no sense,” Kate said.

“Actually Cooper may have a point. Happy could also be scared of Peter because of his dad. You know how much power that man has,” Harley said.

“You tell his dad off once a day,” Kate pointed out.

“He is my father-in-law,” Harley defended. Peter froze at that comment. Kate and Cooper noticed. 

“How about we get the team inside and then we can talk about this at lunch?” Kate said. 

“Hey Pete, can you maybe tell me more about the new tech you are working on?” Cooper said pulling him ahead. MJ volunteered to take Harry to the office. That left Harley and Kate.

“Tony told us,” She told him.

“It was just supposed to be a joke and now my boyfriend can’t even look at me,” Harley said. 

“Your boyfriend is not taking things too well,” Kate said. “You both just started dating and now you both have been told that you will get married and have a daughter. Imagine being someone who is unsure about their future like Peter. He had a lot thrown at him since he became a Young Avenger. You need to give him a bit of time to comprehend that best thing both of you have probably been told.”

“How do you know it’s the best news that we have been told?” Harley asked.

“Because I see the way you look at each other. Plus I know you guys are trying to go slow even though everyone thinks you are sleeping together,” Kate said. Harley felt the pink in his cheek.

“How…?” He began to ask.

“Peter told Tony off when he bought you both condoms the other day,” Kate said. Harley didn’t know that Tony had done that.

“Do you think Peter will be able to understand that this is something we both want?” Harley asked. She laughed at him.

“Of course,” she said.

Peter and Cooper had been talking about some childhood memories when Peter found Harry and MJ. 

“Peter could give you the best tour of Midtown,” MJ said before she ran off to do whatever she did. Peter was unsure what she ever did when she wasn’t drawing him in crisis or leading  academic decathlon. She had to have a life though. 

“Welcome to Midtown,” Peter said.

“I would say hell hole but this school is better than my last school. Plus my dad is around more now which is really nice,” Cooper said.

“Uncle Clint is amazing though,” Peter said.

“Dad may be able to hit a target with his eyes closed but I wish he wouldn’t focus on Lila so much,” Cooper said.

“I wish my dad didn’t focus on his job too much, but you really can’t change who they are,” Peter said. Harry seemed to want to make a comment but feel left out. Peter nodded to him to make his comment.

“At least he doesn’t abandon you for his work all the time,” Harry said.

“Okay, you have us there. My dad always told me when he had to go to work and he was always back to care for us. He has also been in retirement before he screws that over,” Cooper said.

“My dad just found out about me recently so I don’t think I have much that I can say about him. He has been a great dad since he found out about me. He even bought me a new car even though I don’t have a license,” Peter said.

“Your dad would build you a building if you asked,” Cooper said. Peter looked at Harry.

“My dad is the owner of this company. It’s kinda sucky because I can’t just say he is my dad in public or I would be in your situation all the time,” Peter said.

“I understand what you mean,” Harry said. “So what is being the son of a billionaire been like for you?”

“Not too bad. He tries to spoil me but lucky May and Pepper know how to keep him from overbuying. He tried to buy me a big huge stuff animal just because he could,” Peter said.

“Pepper?” Harry asked.

“My soon to be step-mom,” Peter said.

“Imagine Aunt Nat, Pepper, Aunt May, and Mom all together making decisions for the world,” Cooper said.

“Add in MJ and Riri and we are screwed,” Peter said.

“The Avengers wouldn’t have to deal with villains,” Cooper said.

“We would all be dealing with a powerful takeover,” Peter said. “Did I ever tell you that Cooper is my cousin?” 

“No you did not but now I understand why I’m feeling left out,” Harry said.

“Dude just thinks that we are the interesting duo out of the friend group,” Cooper said.

“According to Kate and MJ, we need to be watched twenty-four/ Seven,” Peter said. “Sorry I am supposed to give you a tour before school starts and Cooper won’t shut his trap more than a second for me to show you around,” Peter said. Harry just nodded. Peter grabbed his arm and lead him around. He pointed out his locker and helped Harry get into it. He also showed him which rooms were the best to go into and which rooms to avoid. He also showed him to all of his classes so he had an idea but he also told Harry that someone in their friend group would be able to show him around if he got lost since there was always someone who had a class with him. He leads him to homeroom where Harley was talking to Ned. 

“Ned, this is Harry. Harry you probably remember me telling you about Ned,” Peter said.

“Which time?” Harry said. “Harry Osborn, the better one.” 

“Ned Leeds. Peter and I were talking about how you both blew up the labs at Oscorp once to get rid of the Wescott guy,” Ned said. Peter frowned.

“Couldn’t leave Pete alone as a kid,” Harry said looking annoyed.

“You could definitely leave me alone. We just never supposed to leave you alone,” Peter said with a smile. 

“You feeling better?” Harley asked. Peter looked at him knowing what he was talking about. Ned looked at them confused as Cooper looked worried.

“Yeah, I mean Nate is an asshat who spoiled my future, but I’m fine about that now,” Peter said.

“I’m actually glad to know that you will always be by my side,” Harley said. Peter smiled back feeling better than earlier.

“I love you,” Peter said. He covered his mouth as Harley looked at him surprised.

“Please tell me you two have said I love you before,” Cooper said.

“It is,” Ned said.

“We have only been dating for three months now,” Harley said.

“I’m sorry if I just made this awkward,” Peter said.

“Darling, I am going to buy a sorry jar,” Harley said. “And every time you say sorry, you are going to put a quarter in the sorry jar.”

“Can we name the Sorry Jar?” Cooper asked.

“What is with your obsession with naming objects?” Peter said.

“I used to live in the middle of nowhere and had nothing to do besides target practice and after hitting a bullseye a hundred times in a day you start to make up stuff to do. Especially when you are grounded for breaking the tractor again,” Cooper said.

“I had a lab that kept my attention and I was never grounded,” Harley said. Cooper looked at him confused.

“Harley lived in Middle of nowhere Tennessee,” Peter explained for his boyfriend.

“My town has a name Peter and it wasn’t the middle of nowhere,” Harley said. “It was two left turns after the middle of nowhere.” The group laughed at that as Harley smiled when Peter let out a laugh after having such a bad day yesterday with finding out their futures before they got to live it. The teacher came in staring at the group. She was used to the antics of the group. She also knew to keep Harley and Flash apart since she had them in a class later in the day. The two were the worst at arguing especially if Peter was involved. 

“Please get to your seats,” she reminded the students. 

Later at lunch the boys were talking as the whole group started to interrogate the newest member. Harry was talking about how he knew Peter and what they used to do in Oscorp labs.

“To think Peter is now running around Stark Industries,” MJ said. Harry looked at him confused.

“I have an internship there,” Peter said.

“It’s not because your dad owns the company?” Harry asked. Peter looked at him shocked as the rest muttered about Peter not being good at keeping secrets. “I figured as much when you were talking about your dad with Cooper and you mentioned a Pepper and the only Pepper that I ever heard of that wasn’t a stripper was Pepper Potts.”

“Peter can’t keep a secret Harry for anything,” Kate told him.

“I have my secrets,” Peter said.

“Nate just told us who you marry and the name of your first kid,” Cooper said. Harley and Peter glared at him. “What did I say?”

“SHIELD told us not to talk about Nate,” Harley said.

“Besides that is still a rough topic for us,” Peter said.

“You two are difficult to deal with,” Cooper said. “How do you both lead the YA again?”

“The YA? Isn’t that Stark Industries' new internship program that is the hardest program to get into?” Harry asked.

“It is,” Harley said staring at Cooper who was too busy eating lunch to notice. MJ and Ned looked at the other’s as Peter sighed.

“It is but you have to be talented in a certain way to get even in and all the participants didn’t apply they were chosen based on their skills,” Peter said. Harry nodded as Peter’s phone vibrated. It was Lila calling him. He looked at Cooper before answering.

“Hey favorite cousin,” Peter said. Cooper flipped him off as the rest of the group laughed.

“Peter, we got a YA emergency,” Lila said.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. Cooper seemed to pick up on his tone as he looked at him worried.

“I may have found four new recruits,” She said. Peter took Harley’s phone as he muttered a thing about privacy. Peter texted Tony.

**IronDadInLaw**

PotatoGun: We may have four new recruits.

IronDad: aren’t you suppose to be in school kid?

PotatoGun: We are.

IronDad: We?

PotatoGun: You know what I mean by us, Tony.

IronDad: Whatever Harley, now can you tell me about these recruits?

“Lila can you tell me about your new recruits?” Peter asked.

“Three spider like power individuals and one girl who can umm… its kinda of hard to explain Pete,” She said. He heard someone ask who Pete was in the background.

**IronDadInLaw**

PotatoGun: First off I’m not that one, second three spider like powers and one that is complicated. This is according to Lila.

IronDad: Tell her to invite them over.

“Dad said to invite them to the tower,” Peter said.

“Okay, lunch is about to end here,” Lila said.

“Stay out of trouble until I meet your friends,” Peter said.

“Bye Pete,” Lila said.

“Bye favorite cousin,” Peter said as he hung up and handed Harley back his phone. Harley took his phone. “That would be mine Harley.” He opened the chat ignoring Peter.

**Dad**

Peter-Man: My favorite disney movie is Tangled

Peter-Man: You are labeled Dad in my phone.

Peter-Man: When you are not in the room I call you dad.

Peter-Man: I told Harley I love him today 

Peter-Man: I told you that I didn’t sleep with Harley which is true because we decided to take it slow but also because I don’t want you to harm my future husband before we have our wonderful daughter, Mai.

Peter grabbed his phone from Harley and saw who he was texting and froze. He saw the text bubble pop up.

**Dad**

Dad: Kid, are you dying?

Peter-Man: No, someone stole my phone aka you favorite soninlaw

Dad: okay?

Dad: stop texting in school before May kills me for letting you.

Peter-Man: I will

Dad: Also we are having a talk about the whole you calling me Dad behind my back. 

Dad: I would rather hear it.

Peter looked at Harley. Harley just smiled at his boyfriend. The rest watched waiting for Peter’s reaction.

“I think we need to have a talk about using each other’s phones,” Peter said.

“Maybe after the new recruits come in?” Harley said.

“I hate you,” Peter said.

“Good thing that I love you then,” Harley said as he froze. Peter smiled before kissing him knowing that even though they were only in high school that they would never leave each other’s sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/13L8vqQmCodF0UciLl1Xed?si=1iETSd7yRBGLsNuujeVl4A


	4. Back to Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila introduces some of her friends to the YA program.

Lila led her friends into the tower. They looked around as Lila lead them up to the training room where Peter and Harley were going to meet them with Tony. She knew this world was going to be strange for them. All the kids in the program were either related to supers or had abilities. Peter and Harley were two prime examples. 

“So when we get into the training room be respectful. I know Peter and Harley are barely older than us but they have a lot of experience. Especially Peter,” Lila said. The group nodded as they entered the room. Miles seemed to freak out. He was the biggest Avengers nerd out of all them. Anya was more interested in the labs as they went up. She kept asking about the labs. Lila had to tell her that Peter could explain those better. Kamala and Gwen just seemed shocked about the building. Lila opened the doors to the YA training room. Nate and Riri were training together. Billy and Teddy were watching them. Kate and Cassie were training together as were Harley and Cooper. Peter was monitoring with the help of Hope and Nat. Peter saw them and smiled.

“Clear out guys,” He shouted. They all looked at Peter as if he was crazy. “You all are getting a show today.” He turned to Miles. “What’s your skill-set?”

“Skill-set?” Miles asked shocked.

“Spider,” Lila informed Peter. Peter nodded. 

“You’re up first spider-boy,” Peter said. Miles looked at him shocked. 

“Up first, I thought we were talking to the leader of the program,” Miles said. 

“I’m his son and normally he trusts my judgment,” Peter said. “Now on the mat.” The boy nodded as he set his bag down and walked to the mat. Peter followed him.

“So tell me more about your powers?” Peter said.

“I’m still learning them, but they are close to Spider-Man’s,” Miles said. Peter decides to throw a punch that Miles caught.

“You will want to rely on the sense,” Peter said as Miles released his grip.

“You know about that?” Miles asked. Peter threw another punch. Miles did a backflip to get away except he stuck himself to the ceiling. Peter shook his head as he looked at the girls.

“Is he normally like this?” Peter asked. They all nodded well they laughed.

“You were throwing punches!” Miles said.

“How about healing?” Peter asked waiting for Miles to come down.

“Healing? Wait you think I can heal faster?” He asked.

“Possible advance healing,” Peter said. Miles dropped down. Peter throw another punch but Miles shocked him. Peter yelped and moved away. Miles turned invisible. 

“What the fuck?” Peter said. Harley was laughing.

“I’m glad I didn’t draw the small stick,” Cooper said with a smile. 

“Same,” Harley said.

“You are sleeping on the couch tonight Keener!” Peter said. Everyone laughed. Miles became visible. 

“Sorry, I can’t control that yet,” Miles said.

“Why didn’t I get that power?” Peter muttered. Miles looked at him confused. “Cooper you take the next one, Miles I got to write your file but welcome to the YA.” Peter held out his hand and Miles shook it. Peter went back to a few files and started working. Miles sat down as Gwen and Cooper went up. 

“Name?” Peter asked.

“Gwen,” the girl said. 

“Another spider,” Lila informed him. Cooper looked worried. 

“Why do I get the spider?” He asked. 

“Cause you got the second shortest straw,” Kate said.

“You know the chances of getting a spider is now fifty percent,” Harley said. Cooper sighed as he looked at Gwen. He threw a punch and he avoided it. This kept up as she used her abilities. Peter told them enough and Cooper shook her hand.

“Impressive,” Cooper said.

“That I missed your punches,” She said. “Or that you can’t throw a punch.” 

“Oh laugh it off. I’m not here to be an Avenger,” Cooper said as Harley got up as Anya went out.

“Well the little quiet one. Let me guess spider?” Harley said. Lila nodded and Harley looked at Peter who was writing in a notebook.

“That’s Anya,” Lila told Peter. Peter looked at Anya.

“Can you knock him on the ground for me?” Peter asked. 

“Do we all need to remind you that Cassie knocked you to the ground before?” Harley asked. The rest of them laughed. Peter looked at Cassie and smiled. 

“You know what. Cassie, I want you to take over for Harley. Rather not have him bruised up before tonight,” Peter said. The older kids laughed as the younger ones looked confused. Cassie nodded and got up as Harley sat down with blush on his face. Anya looked at Cassie like she was too young to be there. The two fought and Anya showed off her spider skills. After they finished, Anya and Cassie shook hands. 

“You have some great training,” Anya said.

“I’m Ant-Man’s kid. I rather am the hero than be the kid who needs their dad to save them,” Cassie said. She sat down as Kamala and Kate got up. Tony and Rhodey had entered and were now in the room not that any of the kids besides Peter knew that. Peter knew his dad wanted to see what the other girl did. Peter just was annoyed that he saw him get shocked. His dad was never going to let that down that there was another spider with powers that he didn’t have.

“Alright, you two make this interesting,” Peter said. Kate flipped him the bird as Kamala went to throw a punch. Kate moved out of the way. 

“Is that all you got?” Kate asked with a grin. The other girl-focused and became the same height as Kate. Peter sat up. They fought for a bit more as the girl changed her size and body matter. Peter watched with wonder. This wasn’t like the spiders which he understood from his own experience. This was something else. 

“I think we have seen enough,” Tony said as he came out of the shadows. Everyone seemed shocked.

“Tony did you see…” Harley started, but he put his hand up.

“Peter what do you think?” He asked.

“I think we have four new recruits for the middle school section of the YA. I need to get the paperwork finished up, but I have their files ready,” Peter said handing them to Tony. 

“I will let you and Pepper deal with the paperwork. That seems to be your both’s area of expertise. Which reminds me, have our new recruits had a tour?” Tony asked.

“No, but Lila and Harley can lead one while I deal with getting the forms they will need. Everyone else can get back to training,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes. Peter was still on the no bruises thing. Which was confusing Harley. What was Peter thinking of doing this time that left Harley needing to have no bruises? 

“Then get to it,” Tony said. He looked at the forms and sighed before taking them from his son. Peter smiled.

“Keep that on record that Tony will accept stuff that I hand to him,” Peter told FRIDAY. 

“Noted Baby Boss,” FRIDAY said. Peter left with Rhodey and Tony while everyone began training. Harley and Lila gathered the new recruits.

“So this tour will include dorms which are optional to all members. Everyone currently uses their dorm besides Harley who uses Peter’s,” Lila said. 

“We switch it up,” Harley said.

“I have never seen you in your own dorm,” Lila said.

“That is because I rarely use my own dorm,” Harley said. Lila rolled her eyes as she leads them to the labs.

“Here is where Riri, Harley, and Peter currently work on YA tech. If you wanted to they will help you with your tech,” Lila said. Miles looked like he was going to faint.

“That is Spider-Man’s suit! Spider-Man is a YA!” Miles said.

“Yeah, Peter likes keeping his tech down here even though Tony has a lab for him,” Harley said. Miles looked like Harley just said magically words.

“Peter is Spider-Man,” Miles said.

“Yeah, Peter is kind of our point guy with all things spider power related. The guy is the most knowledgeable on the subject. Plus he is the only one on the team who has fought with and against avengers,” Lila said. 

“He is also related to half the team,” Harley said. Miles seemed to get even more excited as they talked about Peter and Spider-Man. They showed them the testing room for tech.

“This was created after Peter almost killed Riri in the labs,” Harley said.

“That was your fault too,” Lila reminded him.

“This is like a dream,” Anya muttered. Kamala nodded as Miles seemed to geek out more. They entered the common area.

“This is what we call Central Hub because this is the host of nightly Mario Kart sessions and very long study sessions. The team uses this place a lot for just hanging out,” Lila said.

“I had my first kiss with my boyfriend in that hallway,” Harley said. Lila rolled her eyes. 

“This is awesome,” Kamala said.

“We get to hang out here and have a place to stay if we need it. This is better than awesome, this is the best experience of my life,” Miles said.

“So that hallway leads to the dorms?” Gwen asked.

“Yep,” Lila said. Gwen nodded as Peter entered with a smile. 

“So I have everyone’s forms. Just get them signed and back to Lila as soon as possible. Lila will be your go-to person for anything you need to know about the YA Program and what goes on here. I plan to see you all next Monday for training but I need those forms in first before we start anything because of legal stuff,” Peter said. The four nodded. 

“So you will help us learn our powers, but will we have to help with missions?” Gwen asked.

“Not until you are ready and that is completely your choice. This program was set up to keep teens away from the accords for as long as we can. I happen to know the person who works with us about the accords so if you ever have any questions about how that will affect you for the future just ask,” Peter rambled. Miles was just starstruck.

“Anything for you,” Miles said. Peter looked at his boyfriend and cousin.

“Miles is a big spider-man fan,” Lila said. Peter nodded. 

“How do you make the webbing?” Anya asked. Peter lit it like a Christmas tree as he started explaining the chemical compounds in the webbing and explain the creation of his famous webbing. Harley and Lila just laughed as the other’s watched the two talk about science. Miles seemed intrigued but it as well. Peter was so in his element that he didn’t realize that Harley came behind him and put his arms around him until he was done talking with Anya. 

“When did you get behind me darling?” Peter asked.

“Just a bit ago,” Harley said before kissing his cheek. The group of middle schoolers was preparing to leave as the other members came up from training. “So why can’t I be bruised today?” Peter felt his cheeks go pink at that. 

Lila and the other four were in the lobby getting their badges from Happy. Happy seemed to grumble about the growing number of children entering the tour that he worked at. 

“Just think that we all will eventually grow older and be at the compound all the time,” Lila said. Happy seemed to not like that idea either because as he grumbled he talked about having to deal with this group for the rest of his life because he worked for the Stark family. The other four were talking excitedly about the tour. Well everyone but Gwen who seemed to have a lot of questions for Lila about what was going on within the tower. 

“So how does the public not know about this program?” Gwen asked.

“It is really quiet about who is in the program but the government knows. It’s more for the protection of advanced children so that their names aren’t in the public like the avengers,” Lila said. “Like my dad is Hawkeye but that isn’t public knowledge so this program helps me go to school while also training to protect myself or even training to become an avenger someday.” 

“Wow you’re Hawkeye’s kid!” Miles said.

“I’m also related to Spider-Man,” Lila said. Miles got even more excited as he was the biggest fan of the spider hero of Queens.

“How?” Miles asked.

“My mom is like an aunt to him. His mom and her go back to their days in SHIELD. So when he was growing up she treated him as her nephew,” Lila explained. The group nodded as Miles got even more excited.

“I can’t believe I meet him. He saved my life a year ago. My uncle met him once and helped him to get some bad tech off our streets,” Miles rambled. Lila could only think that her cousin and Miles would be getting along just fine as the two would be great together with how much they like to talk and never shut up. Though in Peter’s defense, the team now had a way to shut him up. Though Lila had a feeling that his boyfriend also knew how to make him make noises. Though Cooper and Lila had overheard Peter yell at Tony about condoms one day which was the weirdest conversation that she ever heard as the two never seemed to talk about that type of stuff. It was always science with Peter and Tony. 

“Well here are your badges. Don’t lose them or else I will have to deal with the difficulty of making new ones and no one wants me to make new badges,” Happy said. The four took their badges and nodded. Happy could be like that when he wasn’t freaking out about Peter being mad at him. Though Peter seemed to be doing better about Happy and May dating. 

“So I guess I will see you guys tomorrow,” Lila said. The group nodded as they all joined in for a group hug. They all left as Lila went back up to the lobby. Now she could rest for the first time. As she got up to their dorms, she saw that everyone but Kate, Riri, and Cooper was gone. 

“Ten bucks say Peter is going to be rough with him and wanted all the bruise to come from him,” Cooper said.

“I think Peter just didn’t want you two to try to kill each other during training again,” Kate said as she grabbed her bottle of water from the fridge.

“Toss me one,” Cooper said. Kate did but made sure it hit his head. Cooper muttered about being rude. 

“Do you really think Peter and Harley would be so silly as to do something under the watchful eye of FRIDAY?” Kate asked.

“Actually FRIDAY isn’t in the rooms. While there are no cameras in the rooms. Peter and Harley would be safe to do whatever they please. I mean Tony hasn’t said anything about them sharing a room yet,” Riri said.

“He knows,” Cooper said.

“And Tony is cool with it?” Kate asked.

“This is Tony Stark,” Cooper said. “Peter lucked out on dads cause he is chillaxed about what he does.” 

“Ten bucks say Peter and Harley did it in the labs,” Kate said.

“Not the labs,” Riri said.

“Come on Riri,” Cooper said.

“I’m not betting on their love lives,” Riri said.

“Did you see the last message in the Parkner chat?” Kate asked.

“About someone buying bread?” Cooper asked.

“The other thing,” Kate said.

“She is talking about Tony buying the couple shirts for Peter and Harley behind their backs,” Lila said. Cooper opens his phone.

“Oh,” Cooper said. “I think Harley would like shirts better than sweatshirts. Peter is more of a sweatshirt guy but he would wear the shirts.”

“I like the one if lost return to Harley,” Kate said.

“Why Harley though?” Cooper asked.

“We need a shirt for Cooper that says if lost return to a member of the YA,” Lila said. The other girls agreed. 

“Wait are you guys making fun of Peter and me?” Cooper asked.

“I like the King ones,” Riri said ignoring Cooper. Cooper got up and marched to bed. The girl’s laughed at him. 

“I like the ones that say their names on them,” Lila said.

“Those were cute,” Kate agreed.

“I think I am going to turn in. Don’t blow up the lounge,” Riri said. They both nodded. Lila sat down.

“So how are you taking the whole your friends have powers thing?” Kate asked.

“I mean I knew but like seeing them in action was cool,” Lila said. “I made Miles day when I introduced him to Peter so everything is good there.” Kate nodded.

“I think the girls will be a good fit. Miles is going to be geeking out too much at first but according to a rumor Peter was the same when he started working with the avengers and now he is talking to them like they are family,” Kate said.

“They are family for him now. I mean his dad is freaking Iron-Man,” Lila said. Kate nodded picking up some paper. 

“This mission is going to be a new experience. I think once we get used to the new members though that we will start to function as a great team. Though if we get any more members I think we will need to get a bigger building,” Kate said. Lila laughed and looked at the window. She didn’t know what the future holds but she was ready to be part of the team no matter what the consequences were. She was a Barton after all. They were known for doing whatever it took to get to where they need to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Dinner with you Mom's Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley go to dinner with Norman, Harry, and Mary. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard because I changed the environment but I want Mary back in for reasons. I wanted everyone to know she was alive and out there.

Peter and Harley followed May and Happy into the restaurant. It was a nice place. Peter saw Norman, Harry, and Mary. Mary and Norman were already talking. Harry saw Harley and Peter and smiled. When they got to the table Mary was laughing at something Norman said. 

“Emily always was a dear,” Mary said. She noticed Peter and smiled. “Well do you clean up nice boy. Last I saw you, you would fight me about wear anything that wasn’t that iron-man onesie.”

“I was six. I grew up,” Peter said as Harley got his chair. Norman watched the two boys confused. 

“Who is this lovely gent?” Mary asked.

“I’m Harley.” 

“He is my boyfriend,” Peter said when Mary looked for more information. Norman looked at Harry who shrugged.

“You go to Midtown?” She asked.

“Just started there, Ma’am,” Harley said. 

“We work together at an internship,” Peter said. Mary looked at Happy and May. 

“Who's the new guy?” Mary asked.

“A friend,” May said. She didn’t seem to like this situation at all. “Happy this is my sister-in-law, Mary.” 

“We’ve met,” Happy said. “I knew her as Mary Fitzpatrick.”

“I thought you looked familiar! You were Anthony’s bodyguard. He was such a doll back then when I knew he,” She said. “Peter is the spitting image of him actually. Laura used to say that all the time when she was criticizing me.” 

“So what are you planning to do after high school, Peter?” Norman asked.

“I was thinking of applying to MIT and NYU. I was hoping MIT though. My dad and uncle went there so it wouldn’t be a bad place to go since both are successful now,” Peter said. Harley held his hand under the table. Harry looked at him like he was joking.

“I wish Harry was thinking of college instead of partying,” Norman said. 

“As if I am not here,” Harry muttered.

“Did you say something dear,” Mary said. Harry shook his head. 

“How are you liking Midtown?” May asked.

“It’s great when Cooper and Peter don’t talk your ears off,” Harry said. Mary smiled at that as if she was thinking of something.

“You get those two together and it isn’t good,” Harley said. Harry nodded.

“We aren’t that bad,” Peter said.

“Kate locked herself in her room when you guys decided to pull the prank on Riri,” Harley said.

“Riri had it coming,” Peter said. “She tried to hit me with the knife.”

“You almost hit her with the arrow,” Harley said. May and Happy rolled their eyes at the two. 

“What goes on during your internship?” Harry asked.

“We have some weird stuff happen because a bunch of teens living together is never a good idea,” Harley said.

“I got shocked the other day from the new guy,” Peter mumbled. 

“You both have an internship?” Norman asked.

“Yeah,” Harley said.

“Maybe you could be getting internships instead of sitting around Harry,” Norman said.

“I doubt you want me working in a lab where the owner is your competition,” Harry said.

“Of course not,” Norman said. The food arrived and Harry couldn’t be glad about it. 

“So how is your cousin?” Mary asked.

“Cooper? He is fine I guess,” Peter said.

“New York is a long way from where Clint had hidden them. What changed?” Mary asked.

“Clint is on house arrest here in New York. Dad suggested that they come to live here,” Peter said. She looked at May annoyed.

“How is your dad?” Mary asked.

“Engaged and happy,” Peter said. “Not that you would care since you didn’t want me to know him.”

“Who told you so I can send them my gratitude?” Mary said.

“None of your business,” Peter said.

“It was Eva, wasn’t it?” She said. “Eva can’t stay out of my damn business.”

“Eva is raising your daughter while my dad and aunts and uncles have raised me so I would be careful what you say about my grandmother,” Peter said feeling his voice raise. 

“Eva only likes to use people,” Mary said. 

“Maybe but at least she has been there for the past ten years. Where have you been?” Peter asked. Norman seemed interested in that as well.

“I had a business that took me away,” Mary said.

“Well it’s great to know where I rank on your importance scale,” Peter mumbled. 

“That’s why I am back in New York. To get to know my boys,” she said. “I had my reasons for staying away Peter but now I’m back for both you and your brother.”

“My brother?” Peter asked.

“I haven’t talked to him and I rather talk to him before I introduce the both of you. You will love him Peter. You both are so alike,” Mary said. 

“Eva and Nate mentioned me having a brother,” Peter mumbled. Harley heard him and nodded. That couldn’t be a coincidence. 

“Well dinner was lovely,” Mary said. “Norman, I have a business to attend to but we need to meet tomorrow about our business.” Norman nodded but there was something else. Anger may be behind his eyes. “Peter, tell Anthony I will be calling him soon, and congratulations for finding a girl who would stay with him.” Peter nodded as she left. 

“Mary hasn’t changed,” Norman said.

“You expect her too,” May asked.

“She seems as much as a bitch as last time I saw her,” Happy said. May smacked his arm.

“There are three impressionable boys at the table,” She said.

“Two of them probably know worse,” Happy said. Peter rolled his eyes as Harley looked at his food. 

“Well I must be going,” Norman said. 

“Thanks for dinner,” May said.

“Anything for Mary’s sister-in-law. I wish I had heard about Ben. I would have been there, but I see you are now happy with this new man. Happy pleasure to meet you,” Norman said. Harry high fived the boys as he left. 

“That could have gone worse,” Harley said.

“I can’t believe they moved dinner to a restaurant. As if Norman knew what we planned to do,” Peter said. Happy and May lead the boys to the car. It was a nice day out at least, Peter thought.

“I want to know why everyone thinks we are going to have sex,” Harley said. Peter nodded. May rolled her eyes. 

“You two have this fast pace relationship up until now,” May said. 

“Just because we were awkward for weeks and then moved on the same day means nothing,” Peter said. Harley smiled as he kissed his cheek. 

“Yes, but they don’t know everything,” Harley said. Peter felt his cheeks turn pink as Harley laughed. As they got back to the tower the team was waiting in the lobby with Tony, Rhodey, Clint, and Laura.

“So what is Mary doing back in town?” Laura asked.

“She wants to make amends,” Peter said. Laura seemed confused by that.

“You want to get to know her sons,” Harley said. “Expect a phone call.” Tony grumbled.

“Dad, it’s fine. I can use those to get her to tell me about Norman,” Peter said. 

“I think that is a bad idea,” May said. “Especially if your brother is there.”

“What brother?” Rhodey asked.

“Mary had an older son. He is a little different from the others. He lives with his dad,” Laura said. “Wait she wants your brother there as well?” 

“She wants to get to know us both,” Peter said. Laura let out a breath before looking at May. May seemed as confused.

“You never meet the other one,” Laura said. May nodded. “Great, your mother had a certain guy that knocked her up that she was sleeping with. He was cheating on his wife who could not get pregnant so he could get a son. He just wanted a boy no matter the consequence so when Mary got pregnant he was ecstatic. He asked her to sign away her rights to the kid but she refused. She used her contacts with SHIELD to hide that she was the mother but besides that she never mentioned the son. She let him raise him on the belief that when he was sixteen that he would be told who his birth mother is.”

“That didn’t happen,” Harley said. “Mary mentioned the child not knowing that he was her son.”

“Well his dad is an asshole,” Laura said. Peter looked at Laura.

“Who is my brother?” Peter asked.

“Not my place to tell you buddy,” Laura said.

“Aunt Laura, please tell me!” Peter said with his puppy eyes. Laura sighed as Cooper looked at Peter like he was kidding.

“Fine,” Laura said. “Your half-brother is…” Before she told him there was an explosion that shattered blasted on one of the higher floors. Pepper was luckily at a meeting so the floor should have been empty. 

“Suits on all current Avengers and current YA. Clint gets everyone down to the basement. Have Cooper and Lila go with you as they can use weapons. Happy alert all the rogues to move to the basement and start lockdown protocol,” Tony said. Clint began to get the younger ones as Happy left for the next floor. “Peter, Harley, and Riri, I need you three to figure out what happened. Kate and Laura find Hope and have her help you guys with civilians.” The team split up to get in suits and grab members. Outside was a wreck, Peter saw the goblin before anyone else as he went to the web after him when the goblin saw him.

“Spider-Man,” it hissed as it threw something towards him. Peter dodged the item as it blew up and smoke covered everything below. Peter felt the web breaking as he swung to the next building and hit the roof hard. Peter got up felling the bruises. Harley landed next to him as Goblin landed on the other side.

“Leave well enough, Parker,” the goblin said. Peter felt his eyes go wide as the Goblin started to fly off. A green smoke came as a woman appeared to hit him but he moved. She landed hard on the roof. “Well well, the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Harley sent a blast which the goblin dodged as he flew off. Harley went to follow but he saw Riri and Tony were on it. He turned to make sure Peter was okay.

“I’m fine,” Peter said.

“You are lucky he was just warning your team boy,” the woman said. Peter froze. He knew that voice. Mary appeared looking hurt. She held a silver shield in one arm. 

“Who are you suppose to be?” Harley asked. “Captain knock off.”

“Laugh it off Iron-Boy. It is actually my mother’s shield,” Mary said. Peter got up.

“We had him just well when you got here,” Peter said.

“Goblin is after me not you,” she said. “I have something that he wants.” Harley looked at Peter.

“Guess we aren’t going to have to get to medbay,” Harley said.

“I’m fine,” Peter said. “Why are you here, Mary?” Mary smiled as she moved closer. Peter held up his arm as if he was going to web her. She held up her hands.

“At ease, baby boy,” she said. “Goblin doesn’t like me either. I am here to keep him from hurting anyone. Goblin is going to be an issue if we don’t take care of him.”

“Why would I work with you?” Peter asked.

“Because I am the only one that can prove that Norman Osborn and Goblin are the same people,” She said. “Far trade. I help you and you help me.” 

“What do you want?” Harley asked.

“For everyone to keep thinking I’m dead. I don’t need the accords coming in the way of me saving the world. Besides there are more issues than the whole accords and we are come up to these infinity wars,” Mary said. Peter and Harley froze at the name. “Tell Tony I will be over tomorrow. You both have a decision to make.” Mary disappeared into the green smoke. Tony and Riri landed on the roof as they both discussed what was going to happen. Peter told them what just happened and Tony seemed to think before he responded.

“So Mary is hiding something from us that could help us defeat the Goblin? Sounds about right,” Tony said. “Let’s get back. You two are done for today. A hot bath would be good for you both.” Peter and Harley nodded as Harley picked Peter up and flew him back to the tower. Everyone was back. The younger ones were tired as Peter pulled off his mask. Harley had already taken off his suit as he passed the labs. 

“Riri and Tony are looking at the building,” Peter told Pepper. 

“Rhodey said the build was safe. Whoever attacked did cause that bad of damage but Tony, Rhodey, May, Happy, and I will be staying in the guest rooms on this floor. Just to be safe,” Pepper said as Peter nodded. Laura looked at him and smiled. Peter went over to her.

“I know this isn’t a good time,” Peter said.

“But you still want some answers,” she said.

“I just saw my mother. I think some answers would be great starting with how my mother is able to teleport,” Peter said. Laura looked at him confused.

“What are you talking about?” 

“She just teleported,” Peter said. Laura was still confused. “Nevermind. Tell me about my brother then.” 

“Peter, your half brother is Harry Osborn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... I am leaving you guys with that and nothing more. Write in the comments if you expected that.


	6. The Parker Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is dealing with finding out who his brother is.
> 
> Nate gives some hints towards the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted a little fluff before everything goes down.

Peter laid there in Harley’s arms. He could hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat. Harley was still asleep on Saturday. Peter smiled as Harley pulled him closer and held on to him. Peter’s head resting on Harley’s chest. Peter could stay in this spot forever if his father would allow it. Peter thought about everything about yesterday. He grabbed his phone as he texted Harry.

Harry  
Peter: We need to talk sometime  
Harry: What happened?  
Peter: I found out about my brother and I know him.  
Harry: Don’t tell me it is Flash  
Peter: No  
Peter: It’s just a friend of mine.  
Harry: A friend? Do they know?  
Peter: No  
Peter: I still have to tell them somehow  
Harry: You will figure it out  
Harry: Besides they can’t hate you  
Harry: You are the best person I know  
Harry: And it’s not your fault that your mom slept with their dad  
Peter: I guess not.

Harley started to stir as the bubble appeared and disappeared. He kissed Harley’s nose as he smiled at his boyfriend who was pulling the blanket over his head to avoid morning.

Harry  
Harry: Your mom spent the night last night  
Harry: she left dad’s room  
Peter: do you remember your mom?  
Harry: You mean Emily?   
Harry: she wasn’t my mom  
Harry: I never meet my birth mom  
Harry: why are you asking about my mom?  
Harry: Peter Parker dont tell me what you are about to say  
Peter: We share a mom

Harry started to type but stopped as he seemed to want to ignore Peter. Peter set his phone down as he moved closer to his boyfriend hidden under the blanket.

“You know what the best part of last night was,” Peter asked. His boyfriend didn’t say anything. “When you decided to…” Harley pushed the blanket off his head and had a grin. Before he knew it, Harley pushed him into the bed. 

He kissed right below Peter’s ear as he whispered “You know yeehaw means fuck.” Peter felt his lips on his neck.

“Then yeehaw cowboy,” Peter said somehow. Harley just laughed at the smaller boy.

“Gullible is written on your face darling,” Harley told him. Peter pulled him back and kissed him. He felt the same lips on him again as they kissed again. Harley began to kiss down Peter’s chest as Peter forgot how to breathe for a second. Harley smiled at his boyfriend as they started kissing again. Peter’s phone went off and he looked at it as Harley grabbed it. He looked at Peter.

“Your brother asked if he can hide at Aunt May’s until his parents stop fighting,” Harley asked. Peter took the phone as he called Harry. Harry picked up.

“Peter,” Harry said.

“Why are Mom and Norman fighting?” Peter asked.

“Something about a goblin and spider project,” Harry said. “Have you got a hold of May?” 

“Hold on,” Peter said. He called May and then added her to the call. “May is on the phone now.”

“Peter?” May asked.

“Hey May, Harry has a question,” Peter said.

“Can I stay at your house until Mom and Dad stop fighting?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” May said. “I’ll have Peter text you my number. Peter’s not using his room anyways. How is Harley doing?” 

“He is doing fine, May,” Peter said. Harley started to grin as he kissed right below Peter’s chin. Peter held back a moan. He wanted to kick his boyfriend for going after his weakness. 

“Well tell him I said hi when you see him at the tower,” May said.

“I will after I kick his ass,” Peter said.

“What tower?” Harry asked.

“I stay with my dad to help with the internship he is hosting,” Peter said. Harley kissed up his chin as he got closer to his ear that wasn’t covered by his phone.

“Maybe now that I’m going to be hiding out at May’s, I can meet up with you more,” Harry said.

“That would be lovely,” May said. Peter bit his lips as Harley start reminding him about the night before. 

“That would,” Peter somehow said. Harley’s hands started to run down his chest. “May I think I need to go. Dad is calling me about lunch.” 

“Alright bud, Harry once Peter sends you my number call me,” May said. Harry said some more things before the phone call ended. Peter quickly passed on May’s number before he set his phone down and flipped them both over so he was over Harley. 

“That was very rude,” Peter said. Harley just smiled as he went to kiss Peter. Peter moved off the bed wrapped in a sheet with a smile.

“Punishment is needed for those who can’t wait,” Peter said as he walked into the bathroom to shower. The shower still took longer after Harley had entered and Peter couldn’t punish him anymore. The boys joined the rest of their team for lunch who were trying to draw his family tree on a whiteboard. Peter watched with amusement as he saw Billy hold his head again. He had been doing that recently. Billy was hearing a voice that sounds like his own voice in his head all the time. He talked to the voice some times and it was crazy already. Cassie had been working on the tree adding in Mai to the tree. 

“You forgot my great-grandma,” Peter said. “Peggy Carter.” Riri adds her to the tree above Eva Rogers. 

“So Peggy Carter slept with someone and had Mineva Rogers who goes by Eva. Eva married someone and had Ben and Mary. Ben married May and they were married until he died,” Riri said. Peter nodded. “So then Mary slept with Norman and they had Harry. Then she slept with Tony and had you. Then she slept with Richard and had Teresa.” Peter nodded again. 

“Eventually you will marry Harley and Mai is born.” Nate nodded this time. “So who married Peggy Carter?” Peter shrugged. “Who is Mr. Rogers?” 

“Steve Rogers,” Nate said. Everyone looked at him. “You guys didn’t know that? Eva is married to Ricky Parker before he passed.”

“That should be all the missing pieces right?” Harley asked.

“On the Parker side? Yes,” Nate said. “Peter still has that Stark family side missing.” Peter just ignored him as the rest of the team talked about his family. 

Harry  
Harry: May wanted me to tell you that I am safe  
Harry: She also said that if you and Harley have a kid that she would like the kid to be named after her because of all the shit you put her through  
Peter: Tell her my first child will be named Mai  
Harry: Changing up the spelling on her  
Harry: May is fine with that as long as little Mai calls her grandma May

Peter looked at Nate.

“Do you know what my kid calls May?” Peter asked. Nate thought about it for a bit but he seemed to be having trouble remembering.

“No,” Nate said.

Harry  
Peter: Tell her Nate doesn’t remember but Grandma May will be her name to any child I have in the future.  
Harry: Who’s Nate?  
Peter: A friend of my future daughter  
Harry: Please tell me your joking  
Peter: Welcome to my world. We have children call us Mister and spider people come out of the wall.  
Harry: That wasn’t a joke  
Harry: May wants to know more about this Nate guy  
Peter: I’m sorry I have been captured by the boyfriend monster and he won’t let go  
Peter: ttyl

Harley pulled Peter close to him on the couch as Peter kissed him. 

“Ewww,” Nate, Billy, and Teddy all said at the same time. Cassie just laughed at the boys. Peter smiled at Harley.

“If this is what our future holds then I guess I am going to enjoy the next few years,” Peter said. Nate looked away. He knew the first Infinity War was coming. He knew it would be five years of hell for certain team members and for others like Peter, it would feel like no time. The worse was yet to come for the young team and only one person would be able to hold the team together. 

“Go get a room,” Riri said. As she said that Tony entered and looked at the two boys with a sigh. 

“Mary is here and she won’t say anything without the YA present,” Tony said. “She threatened to leave if she didn’t see you guys which is beyond me. Peter looked at Harley.

“Are you ready?” Harley asked.

“To face my mother? Yeah,” Peter said. Nate did know one thing about the future and it was that Peter would never lose his hope. Not even when he lost someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Nate give away the ending of Endgame?
> 
> Is someone going to die?
> 
> Am I really that evil?


	7. The Truth About Goblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary explains her past and how she knows about the Goblin. Peter tries to deal with his mother's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sassy Peter Parker. That's all your warning that you are getting. 
> 
> TW: Parent issues, abandonment is talked about, death is mentioned

Peter entered the conference room. Harley and the rest of the team were behind him. They all sat around the table as Tony came in with Mary. Rhodey, Clint, and Laura were there too. The group waited for Mary to speak but she looked at the room confused. 

“Why are there a bunch of kids here?” She asked.

“This is everyone working the Goblin case,” Rhodey said. 

“The infamous YA Program than,” She said. She looked at Peter. “I guess you want answers. I have a bunch, but part of my story includes why I was gone Peter. Do you want your team to know that?” 

“Just explain what you know about the Goblin,” Peter said. Mary smiled. 

“I heard of the goblin program when I first meet Norman Osborn. He was working on a formula like the serum that they used on Grandpa so I thought maybe I could find out if they were close. I was close to Norman’s wife when I found out they couldn’t have a child. Norman and I had an affair around the same time and I found out about your brother. Not much information was gained but I figured after I left to go check out SI that it was nothing to worry about. Fast forward three years and someone told me that Norman was back at it after his wife’s death. I went back and had another fling while trying to find information.”

“You left and had a fling with Norman,” Tony said annoyed.

“It gets worse with her love life,” Laura said. 

“I meet a scientist a year later who knew about not just the goblin program but also a spider program with eight spiders. He was a hydra scientist who was planning to kill Norman. I took care of him though but I had blown my cover with Norman to do that. In exchange for leaving Norman and Harry alone, Norman told me that the goblin was a fail. I left thinking he was right,” Mary said.

“Doesn’t explain why you left,” Peter said.

“I left because I was on a case with a powerful magician and picked up a stone that after I touched it for a second gave me a gift that scared me. I was losing my mind. I watched you die in one version of a future and I saw you have a daughter in another. It was too much for me,” Mary said.

“Mai,” Harley said. Peter nodded.

“Should Nate be here for this then?” Cooper asked.

“No, I think it is best to let him enjoy a break while he can,” Riri said. “The boy was training at his age. I guess Harley is a tough mentor in the future.” 

“At least I am a known hero,” Harley said.

“You all have some issues,” Lila said.

“Welcome to the team. You must have a parent who has ruined your life or been arrested and you must have barely any friends,” Kate said.

“Matt is a great friend,” Peter said.

“Who the hell is Matt?” Harley asked.

“Matt is the best,” Mary said. “Especially in bed.”

“No, don’t say that stuff. Matt is too cool for you to say that stuff. He buys me ice-cream on the regular,” Peter said.

“Matt hasn’t gotten himself killed yet? I would assume he would have died,” Mary said.

“Still kicking,” Peter said. “He is still a lawyer and also still blind. Probably the only reason he slept with you.”

“Peter James,” Laura said as Tony and Rhodey tried to hide their laughter.

“Well if anyone was uncertain about who son you are I don’t think they will be any more,” Mary said with a smile.

“Your son sasses you and you’re just all cool with it,” Clint said. 

“I’m used to it. My oldest is a lot worse. He told me to fuck off,” Mary said. 

“See Peter wouldn’t do that. He doesn’t know how to cuss,” Tony said. Rhodey and Laura busted out laughing. 

“You didn’t hear him last night,” Harley said. “He was cursing a storm.”

“Why would you bring that up?” Peter asked.

“According to Nate, we have a child in the future. I’m just furthering the process along,” Harley joked.

“Harley!” Peter said.

“You do know that is not how biology works,” Riri said.

“I did not need to know that,” Tony said.

“I think we all didn’t need to know that,” Rhodey said.

“Why can’t we talk about something else besides my sex life?” Peter said. 

“Because I passed by your room last night,” Riri muttered. Peter felt his cheek turn red as Harley looked anywhere but at Tony or Mary.

“What happened to last week’s conversation?” Tony asked.

“We found out we were endgame,” Harley said. Mary rolled her eyes.

“The future changed more than anything. I have seen Tony die in five different futures and out of all five there is only one that could still happen,” Mary said. 

“How does the great Tony Stark die this time?” Clint joked.

“I can’t tell you the future Clint,” Mary said. 

“Nate did,” Harley said. Mary looked at them in shock.

“Nate Richards? As in IronLad?” Mary asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said. Mary looked at Peter and then at Harley.

“He has been in a bunch of my recent visions but they all take place in the far future. There is a girl named Mai. I never hear her last name. I just know she is close to you too. She is the only one who can stop him,” Mary said. Peter and Harley looked at each other.

“Stop him from what?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know. You always tell her that Kang is coming and Nate is in trouble. I know nothing more than that. If this is the future then Nate will be returning to this time when he is older,” Mary said.

“You think that whatever future Nate lived in is the future,” Riri said.

“I think something is going to happen in the future that leads to this Kang coming and Nate will be a big part of it,” Mary said. 

“Thanks for the tips. Now shall we talk about the goblin,” Peter said. 

“Of course,” Mary said. “Two years ago, the spider program was mentioned when a scientist who was SHIELD told us that one of the eight spiders went missing. They never found the spider. The next thing we heard was that a kid from Queens was running around with spider powers. I called Norman and he said he had it under control. A few weeks ago, more spiders went missing while Midtown Middle was on a field trip. No spider people showed up so I was sent in since I was close. It wasn’t until I arrived that I heard about the goblin program starting again. I confronted Norman about it and he just told me that it was done behind his back. I decided it was time I play my cards to my advantage.”

“You started playing Norman’s lover,” Peter said.

“Ask Natasha. It’s not easy to be with someone emotional in this job,” Mary said.

“The difference between you both is that Nat has changed but you haven’t,” Laura said.

“I have changed in the last year. I took over a sector of the new SHIELD not that anyone knows. We still run under the dark and don’t tell anyone anything, but that was always how the  dark side ran,” Mary said. “You should know since you worked under Eva when you were in SHIELD.”

“Don’t compare Laura to you,” Peter said. “Laura has been more of a mother to me than you have. Hell Pepper who just got engaged to Dad has been more of a mother than you have.” 

“I don’t think you know the difference between feelings and facts,” Mary said.

“No, I know the difference. You don’t but I do,” Peter said.

“You really want to start a fight?” Mary asked.

“I would love to show you to the door and kick you out of my life,” Peter said. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Mary said. “I had a vision recently which is why I really came back.” Peter looked at her curiously.

“About what?” Peter asked.

“Your brother,” Mary said. “I saw him die.” Peter felt his heart speed up.

“You saw Harry die?” Laura asked.

“I can save him but you have to work with me, Peter James,” Mary said.

“He is away from Norman! You are lying to me!” Peter shouted before he stormed out. Mary ran after her son. The rest of the room looked at each other. 

“Should we go after them?” Harley asked.

“I think we need a plan,” Tony said.

“When have you ever had a plan?” Rhodey asked.

“Peter has a habit of going after enemies on his own. Spider-Man is a solo act in his mind most of the time,” Tony said. Harley smiled as he pulled up some plans. 

“Good thing Peter falls asleep before me most nights. I figured he would need some back up so I started to plan a course of action,” Harley said. Tony smiled at Harley as if he was his own son.

“Maybe I can forgive you for corrupting my son,” Tony said. Harley scoffed as the others laughed. 

Peter Parker Stark had been through a lot in his life. He had fought some of the avengers during Civil War, he had pushed a building off himself, he had taken down a plane from the sky to stop Vulture and stopped Vulture during a fight. The only thing he had not done in his life was to face one of the people who left him. His mother. Mary Parker was the one woman who had left Peter and never looked back. He just pretended she was dead. It was easier than telling everyone his mother could be out there. It was easier than admitting he was the son of a SHIELD agent. He ended up mentioning his father once. All he said is he didn’t know his father and everyone just assumed he was dead since that’s what happens with his mother in theory. Everyone started calling him an orphan. He had told Ned once the truth before he knew Tony was his dad, but that was back when he was still Peter Parker not Spider-Man. Peter was in his suit on the roof about to go on patrol to cool off when Mary showed up. 

“Peter,” She said.

“Mary,” He said. 

“You want to hit me and I probably deserve it but hear me out before you start your assault,” She said. Peter looked at her but stayed.

“When I left, I didn’t have a choice. Nick told me to leave before I saw too much and ruined my own future by trying to protect the one I cared about the most,” Mary said.

“Now you were forced,” Peter said. “When Cooper was born did Aunt Laura leave SHIELD?” Mary looked at him confused but nodded.

“Clint didn’t though,” Mary said. 

“Laura was home with their kids though,” Peter said. “If you were not going to leave SHIELD when you had a son who you were raising why didn’t you just leave me with my dad?” 

“Tony wasn’t ready for a son,” Mary said.

“Say who,” Peter said. “In the past few months since he found out, Dad has done everything he can for me. When I was growing up when you were still around, I remember you going to one of my ballet concerts. Dad has been to both my academic decathlon competition that happen recently and my band concert. He has made sure that I have everything I need. I have seen Dad more in the past three months then when I lived with you.” Mary looked at him like he was joking. 

“I went to more than one of your concerts,” Mary said.

“Did I want to be a ballerina?” Peter asked. Mary flinched.

“It was to prepare you for SHIELD,” Mary argued. 

“So gymnastics was for that as well?” Peter asked.

“Ask Nat if you don’t believe me. I had a reason for everything. You are Peter Parker before you are ever Peter Stark. You may think that you will just follow Tony but I trained you to be so much more than that,” Mary said.

“You wanted me to join SHIELD,” Peter said.

“You are the great-grandson of Peggy Carter! Of course I wanted you to join SHIELD!” Mary said.

“I want to be an avenger not a SHIELD agent!” Peter said.

“Well back then that wasn’t an option!” Mary said. The two looked ready to hit each other. Mary was a little calmer than her son. He looked pissed.

“Are you both done yelling?” A small voice asked. They both turned to see Nate.

“What’s up Nate?” Peter said.

“You have to take her when you go,” Nate said. “If she doesn’t go then Harry Osborn dies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin a little before this scene but come back to the ending. Just a heads up.


	8. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate remembers his task and learns about what his future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while doing some research I found out that in the comics Peter had a daughter named April in one of the comics. So I added April into this one and explained why she hasn't shown up prior to this point. This will be the last Nate story involving flashbacks to before he jumped back in time.

Nate walked out of the school with Billy, Teddy, and Cassie. He was done with the day. His teacher was strict, he had no friends, and he had a few kids bullying him. He was glad to get back to the tower. He just wanted to get his homework done and work on his suit. He spent his lab days working on his suit with Harley or Riri. Riri reminded him of MJ a lot. MJ was Mai’s aunt who was her surrogate mom. She was close to Peter. She was also April’s mom. April, the oldest Stark was Peter’s daughter. Nate never heard the story behind April, but he guessed it was complicated. Nate spent the rest of the day listening to conversations between everyone and hearing about Peter finding out about Mai’s uncle Harry. 

_ April Stark had been annoyed with the three little ones in her charge. She was already planning to leave for MIT soon and have three children to watch over was not her summer plan. Their parents were out of town though. Nate and Mai were well behaved. They would play games or work in the training room for hours. Anthony was a troubled child. He was always running off to the lab. He would get into trouble all the time. Mai and Nate were working on a project in the lab when Anthony ran in and hid under the lab table. April entered annoyed as she saw the boy she looked at the other two.  _

_ “Anthony Benjamin Stark-Keener,” April said. “Get out before I call Papa.”  _

_ “You wouldn’t!” Anthony said. April moved down and pulled her brother out from under the table.  _

_ “You are a silly boy,” April said. _

_ “You are a meany,” Anthony said.  _

_ “Come on you know that Papa will be here in a day and if you haven’t cleaned your room that you will be grounded,” April said. Mai caused an explosion that had everyone jumping. April went and put it out as Morgan walked in. Morgan was over to check on the four. She was close with April.  _

_ “You four aren’t causing trouble,” She asked. April smiled.  _

_ “Not too much Aunt Morgan,” Anthony said. _

_ “We are good. Have you heard from Papa about the mission yet?” April asked. _

_ “Yeah, Peter and Harley will be back by tonight,” Morgan said. “I have the newest Star Wars cued up upstairs for us if you guys want to join me for the movie?”  _

_ “After Anthony cleans up his room,” April said. Anthony was out of the lab running to his room as Nate and Mai began cleaning. April and Morgan left them alone.  _

_ “I love when aunt Morgan comes to visit,” Mai said. _

_ “April seemed annoyed,” Nate said.  _

_ “She doesn’t want the superhero life but she is still interesting,” Mai said. “Maybe one day she will use her powers.”  _

_ “Maybe,” Nate said. “Promise me no matter what that you will have my back.”  _

_ “I will always have your back no matter what the mission or what is to come. You are my best friend, Nate Richards,” Mai said. Nate nodded as the two head down to the movie room as they talked about the movie they were going to watch and everything that they did had planned not knowing what lied ahead for the two friends. _

Nate spent the next day in the lab until Riri had to go to a meeting. He went to his room to take a nap after his sleepless night. He fell asleep and woke to a dream world. He was in the cabin that the Stark family went to during the summers. There were two cabins. Nate found a picture of Pepper holding April when she was born. 

“You shouldn’t focus too much on the future,” Mai said appearing from the stairs.

“I remember coming here,” Nate said.

“You kissed me for the first time under the tree,” Mai said.

“If only I could be with you right now,” Nate said.

“You know Papa used to play the song If Only when I was a kid. I never thought I would think of you every time I heard it,” She said.

“Peter is nothing like your papa,” Nate said.

“Papa has to grow up to be papa,” Mai said. “I’m here as a memory from Dr. Strange so you remember your mission.”

“Saving your uncle Harry,” Nate said.

“Only you can give a warning to Papa. He must take Mary Parker with him,” Mai said.

“She is your grandmother,” Nate said.

“I never meet her. She died before I was born,” Mai said.

“Maiday,” Nate said.

“I can’t tell you how she dies because Papa won’t tell me,” Mai said.

“You want me to see if I can save her?” Nate asked. Mai nodded. 

“She is my grandmother. I want to know her,” Mai said. 

“Maiday Stark-Keener, you are an angel,” Nate said. 

“Maybe,” Mai said. The room began to turn dark. “Nate, don’t forget to tell them. She must go so Harry does not die.” Nate nodded as she and the house vanished. The new room appeared. It was a room with technology. Nate looked around as a man entered.

“I knew you would come eventually,” the man said. 

“Who are you?” Nate asked.

“I am Kang the conquer,” he said. “Our paths are tied together. One day you and I will take over the world.”

“Never,” Nate shouted. He saw an older brunette come in. She looked as if she was about to kill Kang when she saw the younger boy. She focused on stabbing Kang who was surprised. Kang fell as the girl looked at him.

“Don’t forget this moment, Nate Richards,” she said. Kang just laughed. Nate jumped back.

“Mai Stark thought she could kill me,” Kang said before he stabbed her. She fell dead on the ground. Kang laughed. 

“You killed her,” Nate said.

“She pretended to love me. I was just showing the woman what she wanted to see,” Kang said.

“Mai was my best friend and you killed her,” Nate said.

“Mai was our greatest love. This is your future Nate. You will become me and you will kill Mai,” Kang said. 

“No he won’t,” a teenage girl said. Kang was shocked to see this girl. Kang and the room disappeared as the girl came closer.

“Who are you?” Nate asked.

“I used Mai’s message to broadcast my own. My name is Teresa Parker. I am from a time after we defeat Thanos,” She said.

“I heard about you,” Nate said.

“Kang will not become you if you get to Mai before his influence takes over,” Teresa said.

“So I’ll need to be sent back eventually?” Nate asked.

“Mai will tell you more about that when she sees you next,” Teresa said.

“That’s not cryptic,” Nate said.

“Don’t lose hope even if half your team turns to dust. Always know that the Young Avengers will always come back no matter the problem,” Teresa said. 

“How did you know to come to me now?” Nate asked. 

“You asked me to come,” She said before she started to fade. “Don’t forget the warning to Peter and Mary.” She disappeared as Nate began to open his eyes. He asked FRIDAY where Peter was. She said he was on the roof with Mary. Nate got up to the roof and heard them yelling.

“Are you both done yelling?” Nate asked. They both turned to see Nate.

“What’s up Nate?” Peter said.

“You have to take her when you go,” Nate said. “If she doesn’t go then Harry Osborn dies.”

“Wait, Mary is the woman you were talking about?” Peter asked. Nate nodded.

“So now you have been told by a teammate that you need my help,” Mary said. 

“I don’t need your help,” Peter said.

“Peter, Mai told me about this,” Nate said. “She warned me that you need to work together to say Harry Osborn. Mai wouldn’t say it unless it was true.” Peter sighed. 

“So is this a truce than?” Mary asked.

“Until Harry is safe then you will leave and not come back,” Peter said. Mary looked at her son and nodded. She knew it was a better deal than any. 

“I agree,” She said. “We will need to go as soon as possible to stop this attack.” 

“Agreed,” Peter said. He turned to Nate. “Anything else?”

“Nothing else was said by Mai,” Nate said.

“Something else was said though,” Peter said. 

“I was given another warning but it was personal,” Nate said. “It was from someone in the future.”

“We must leave but if you need anything, please let me know,” Peter said. Nate ran off as he watched Peter and Mary leave. He walked down and saw Cassie. Cassie was saying goodbye to her dad. He was heading away to work on some stuff with Hope in San Francisco. Nate went over to her after her dad was gone.

“What’s up with you?” She asked.

“I’m just dealing with a lot right now,” Nate said.

“What do you mean by that?” Cassie asked.

“My best friend was in my dream last night as a warning and I think she knows something about my future and what will happen to me if I stay here too long,” Nate said.

“You think you will change the future?” She asked.

“I think I will ruin my future,” Nate said. “Mai is the only one who can keep me safe from becoming something I don’t want to be.” 

“Why don’t you face your fears instead of allowing them to swallow you whole?” Cassie asked as she grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster. 

“That might be what I need to do,” Nate said. “Cassie, you are a great friend.”

“If they keep bullying you at school, just let me know,” Cassie said. “We are a team. We don’t let any teammate get hurt if we can prevent it.” Nate smiled as Billy and Teddy entered  looking in the fridge for some snacks. 

“You are all amazing,” Nate said. Billy and Teddy looked at him.

“I am confused,” Billy said.

“I am always confused so I’m not surprised that I am confused again,” Teddy said.

“The bad part of being the younger team is always being confused,” Billy said.

“Agreed,” Cassie said.

“We should have a team name,” Billy said.

“The younger young avengers?” Teddy asked.

“I think we still need to work on a name,” Nate said. 

“At least we are a team no matter what happens. Even if we lose people, we will always be young avengers,” Billy said. Everyone else nodded as the group went to start another game of Mario Kart. They heard Harley yell suit up to the other members as he went running out with them. He knew that Mary and Peter must need help. Harley saw them and nodded as he ran to grab something before he went to join the team.

“When we are older, we will be on missions,” Teddy said.

_ “Someday we will be on missions,” Mai said as she sat under the tree with Nate. Nate smiled at her as she looked at the lake. They were at the cabin again. A place where they went multiple times throughout their childhood. Anthony and April never came near their tree. They didn’t know that Peter and Harley told them to stay away from the two.  _

_ “We will be the heroes of our own story,” Nate said. Mai laughed as she kissed his cheek. He felt the blush on his cheek as she smiled at him. _

_ “Will you be my best friend forever?” Mai asked. _

_ “I will be your best friend no matter what happens Mai Stark-Keener,” Nate said. Mai nodded as she got up.  _

_ “I bet you can’t beat me to the cabin,” Mai said. She was off before Nate even had a chance to get up. He followed laughing at her. She was his best friend and he knew he would do anything for her. _

“Yeah, we will be a team one day,” Nate said. He knew no matter what he would keep that promise to his team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kang will return.


	9. The Goblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Mary fight the goblin.

Peter and Mary arrived at Oscorp. Peter got in through the vents as Mary walked in through the front doors. Peter crawled through to the office where he saw Harry and Norman arguing. 

“You want to live with your aunt,” Norman repeated. 

“Yes, May said I can stay with her and I plan to do that,” Harry said as he went to leave. Mary entered and looked at her oldest as he left. 

“You told him to leave,” Norman said.

“I have not even seen him today. I was with Peter all day,” Mary said. 

“You mean Tony Stark’s boy,” Norman said dropping a folder in front of Mary. She picked it up and looked at the file.

“Why were you looking into Peter?” Mary asked.

“Your son is my business if you want to get in a relationship with me or be around Harry,” Norman said.

“Harry left if you didn’t just see which I had nothing to do with,” Mary said. Peter watched as Norman slammed his fist on the table. 

“Your son is Spider-Man and I think you know as well as I do that he must have got those powers from,” Norman said. 

“At least Tony doesn’t look into me,” Mary said. “He respected my privacy and that of my children.”

“Peter James Stark,” Norman said pull out the first document and set it down. Mary froze. “Will go to my ex-fiance, Tony Stark in case I disappear. Does Peter know that this was not obeyed by his uncle or grandmother?”

“They obeyed my order to keep Peter away so he would be safe,” Mary said. “You don’t know what happened to lead to my son living with his uncle.” Peter listened in.

“I know about Stane. I read your report on him being the possible traitor to Stark Industries. I enjoyed reading that report a few years ago. It would be a shame if Tony knew that he could have been spared the torture,” Norman said.

“Leave well enough alone, Norman,” Mary said.

“I would be careful what you say Mary,” Norman said. “Peter may hear something he shouldn’t.” Mary ignored her ex-lover. 

“Why would Peter hear a private conversation in your office?” Mary said.

“You really are that stupid,” Norman said hitting a button. Peter fell onto the floor. Mary looked at Norman as if she was expecting a challenge.

“You think you bested me,” Peter said.

“I think you are just like Mary,” Norman said. “To think Tony Stark’s heir could have gone for so much on the black market.”

“Excuse me!” Mary said.

“When he was a boy at least. Now he is a threat and sadly Oscorp can’t take any threats,” Norman said aiming a gun at Peter. 

“No!” Harry said running in front of his younger brother.

“Move it, Harold,” Norman said. 

“I will not let you hurt my brother,” Harry said. Norman lowered the gun. 

“You think you can protect the rival spawn?” Norman said. He raised the gun as Mary kicked it out of his arms. He moved back and looked at her. 

“Well you have to lead to your own faith,” Norman said before he grabbed a syringe and filled his veins with whatever was in it. Peter got up as Harry looked at him to make sure he was okay. 

“Get everyone out of the building,” Mary told her oldest.

“Need some backup?” Peter asked.

“Gladly,” She said. The goblin attacked her first. She jumped onto the desk as Peter tried to web him up. He slammed Peter into a wall as he hit a button. 

“Now face my goblin army,” He hissed as he went out. 

“Mary finds Harry at all cost,” Peter said.

“What about the extra goblins?” Mary asked.

“We got them,” Harley said as he busted through the window and hit two goblins with a blast. Riri followed suit as a zip line appeared with Cooper and Kate coming in.

“Young Avengers Assemble,” Cooper said. Peter smiled as he went to attack another goblin. The team focused on attacking the goblins as Mary ran down and checked in on civilians. Harry was help get civilians out when his father appeared and tried to attack him. Mary pushed her son out of the way. 

“Get out and get to Stark Tower,” She told him. He nodded as she fought the Goblin. She moved out of the way as the goblin tried to kill her. Spider-Man appeared with three other spiders. 

“I think we found the missing spider people,” Peter joked. “Spider-Girl, Ghost-Spider, Kid Arachnid, web him up and remember to dodge.” The four began to web him as Mary pulled out a taser. 

“Back up kids,” She said as she went to shut the taser, but before she could the goblin got out and went up towards the sky with a grin. 

“You think you can defeat me. I will crush you,” He said. The rest of the team appeared from the office as Ms. Marvel joined them. 

“What do we do now?” She asked.

“Lila how much longer do we got?” Harley asked.

“We got ten minutes. Can you guys distract big and ugly until than?” She asked.

“I think we can,” Harley said. 

“You heard Lila,” Peter said as he shot a web in his face. “Harley, Riri, we need you in the air. Keep him in the building. Spiders continue attack positions. Everyone else, get the civilians out.” The team went in for the attack as they moved around avoiding hits. The spider team worked on webbing up the goblin while Riri and Harley focused on blinding him. Mary called Harry to check his location. She got out of the way as a pillar started to fall and made sure it didn’t hit anyone. 

“This building is going to fall,” Harley said. 

“We got two minutes,” Riri said. 

“Can you give me another minute?” Lila asked. 

“Make it a quick minute,” Peter said. 

“Trust me, it will be a quick one.” The team continued their assault of the goblin as they waited for Lila. 

“Everyone is out,” Cooper said. 

“Start getting the rest of the team out,” Harley said. 

“Anyone that isn’t me, leave,” Peter said. 

“What?” Harley asked.

“Trust me Harls. I know what I am doing,” Peter said. 

“You all heard Spidey get out,” Riri said. She helped get the rest of the team out as Peter focused on distracting Norman. Mary ran up to the office while he was doing that looking for something which she grabbed as she jumped from the window using wings to glide out onto another building. She watched as she saw her son left fighting Norman. 

“Get out Peter James,” She muttered.

“I’m in position,” Lila said. 

“Fire when you get a shot,” Peter said. Lila waited a second before firing. Peter moved out and ran out of the building as it exploded. He was tossed in the air as Harley caught him. Mary let out a breath before she looked at the document in her hand. She ran leaving knowing what Norman found should go to one person and one person only. The team celebrated as Iron-Man landed. The team looked at him. 

“Report back to the tower immediately. We have some things to discuss,” He told the team. They cheered as Tony left. 

“Mission success,” Kamala said as she pulled out her phone and got a group selfie. The team cheered knowing they would have to get back to the tower soon. 

Harry arrived at the tower while the fight was still going on. He didn’t know what would be said when the heir of Oscorp arrived but he knew that he would have to say something. May saw him and brought him into a hug before leading him up to the penthouse where Pepper and Rhodey were. 

“So this is Harry Parker Osborn. The oldest of Mary’s children,” May said as the other two nodded to him.

“Welcome to Stark Tower,” Pepper said. 

“Do you think Oscorp and SI could work together someday?” Harry asked. Pepper smiled at the boy.

“I think we could. Your brother would like that,” Pepper said. Harry smiled. May looked at the fight. Harry’s phone went off. He answered.

“Have you made it to the tower?” Mary asked.

“Happy picked me up and got me here as fast as he could,” Harry said. 

“Good,” Mary said. “I got to finish something here but I’ll make sure to drop by there as soon as I can.” 

“Okay, Mary,” Harry said. She hung up as Harry watched the news as most of the YA started to evacuate. Peter didn’t leave. 

“Why isn’t Peter getting out?” Harry asked. Rhodey pulled out his phone to call Tony. Peter kept fighting until a girl in the crowd show an arrow that hit the goblin and Peter flipped out of the building as the goblin went up in flames as well as Oscorp. Harry let out a breath as did the rest of the room as IronKnight caught Peter. 

“The YA’s first mission was a successful one,” Rhodey said. Laura came up. 

“Clint is cheering about his daughter hitting that shot,” Laura said. “Please tell me Tony is going to reprime him for that move. He almost got himself killed.

“He wouldn’t be a Stark if he didn’t,” Pepper said. 

“This is the beginning of a new era,” Harry said. Nate came in looking worried.

“Nate, what’s wrong?” Rhodey asked.

“He is coming,” Nate said before he started to fall. Harry caught the small boy who had passed out. He looked at the rest.

“Who is coming?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know but we need to focus on Nate and make sure he is okay before we worry about what lies ahead for the avengers and young avengers,” Rhodey said. Harry picked up the boy as Rhodey lead him to Medbay. The younger teammates meet them.

“He was mumbling about Mai again and started talking about a guy named Thanos,” Cassie said as if she was the spokesperson of the younger ones. 

“We will have to see what he remembers when he wakes up,” Rhodey said. “For now, you guys go greet the other YA.” The younger three left as Harry looked at Nate. 

“He seems so young to be a member,” Harry said.

“They don’t go out into the field. They just train to prepare in case they are attacked. Nate here is from the future. He actually saved your life,” Rhodey said.

“Than I owe him my life,” Harry said. Nate stirred and looked at them.

“Why am I in medbay?” He asked.

“What do you remember?” Rhodey asked.

“I was playing Mario Kart,” Nate said.

“Whose Thanos?” Harry asked.

“Thanos? The purple titan?” Nate asked.

“Sure,” Harry said. “Because purple titans are now a thing.”

“I don’t know much about him besides Mai telling me he was bad and that after the goblin came Thanos,” Nate said. 

“So they never taught you about Thanos?” Harry asked.

“I was homeschooled by Harley,” Nate said.

“Harley is getting a lectured,” Harry said. Nate laughed as he looked at Harry.

“Your Uncle Harry?” the boy said. Harry looked at the boy. “Mai always talked about you. I never got to meet you because I was always away when you came over. Peter always talked about you. I guess you helped raise April Stark.”

“April Stark?” Harry asked. Nate realized his slip up.

“Don’t let Peter or Harley know. They are only supposed to know about Mai, not April or Anthony,” The boy said. Harry nodded.

“Your secret is safe with me and Rhodey,” Harry said.

“I can’t believe Peter and Harley named their kid after Tony,” Rhodey said. 

“You can’t tell anyone what I told you!” Nate reminded them. 

“We won’t,” they both said. The boy laid back down and fell asleep. Harry watched the young boy and looked at Rhodey.

“He will be fine,” Rhodey said. “Go up, your brother should be back soon.” He nodded as he left Nate with Rhodey. Nate may have given him a hint of his future but Harry figured there was more to the story than what Nate gave away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Cooper saying Young Avengers Assemble:  
> I have been watching Avengers Assemble and Hawkeye complained that he never gets to say Avengers Assemble so I felt as if for the young avengers that Cooper would say it once as a way to show that the team is not the same team as the avengers. Harley and Peter said it but no other member has. I feel the young avengers are more open to letting anyone say it as it is their team and they are all equals. Yes, Peter is the leader but later he won't be and this is preparing for that time.
> 
> The story behind Harry Parker Osborn:   
> In this chapter, Harry is introduced to Pepper as Harry Parker Osborn. This was a last-minute decision to add the story to what happened when Harry arrived. Harry is an Osborn through and through but his aunt using the Parker helps remind us that he is Peter's brother. He may have a harder life than Peter but he will grow from his past and take that into the next part of his life which will involve being close to his niece April (Parker) Stark.
> 
> There is 1 more chapter and 2 end credit scenes to come. Stay tune.


	10. The First YA Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrates as Mary leaves.

Mary Fitzpatrick Parker was many things. She was a professional spy. She was born with the super-soldier serum in her veins which was suppressed until she was in her twenties. She was a talented dancer after years of ballet classes that she had been forced to take to try and improve her abilities as a fighter. Something her mother wanted her to be. She was a mother of three children who were all talented and special in their own way. She had almost had another daughter but Penny never made it into the world. Mary never talked about her other daughter. It was buried because she had another mission and a son who had just lost his twin sister. Or so Mary would have been lead to believe. Eva had her own opinions. She knew what she wanted and one of the twins would have to suffice. Mary Parker had one regret in her life and it was lying to Tony about Peter. Mary had always loved Tony even if her job required her to spy on him. She had fallen for Tony as soon as she met him. She would always love him. Mary just knew that she could never have been what Tony need. She was too flighty. She couldn’t stay in one place even if the situation had been different. Even if the man who destroyed their lives had been out of the way. Mary knew Tony was better off with Pepper. She also knew he was about to hate her. He knew she could see the future. She had pretty much told him so. She had predicted what was to come and her future that she saw was going to lead to more deaths than she had ever seen before. She knew what was to come and if Tony knew he would forever hate his ex-lover. Mary had to close everything with Tony. Plus he needed to know a little more about why she had really hide their son. So a little of the blame could be taking off of her. Not that she minded the blame. She felt better that she was blamed than Ben but Ben would always hold a more powerful part in her son’s life than she ever would. 

Mary entered Tony’s office. He was sitting at his desk as if he expected her. She saw that he had a photo of their son on his desk next to one of him and his fiancee. Mary knew he loved Peter. She knew he always loved his son. No matter what. Peter was his boy. She set the file on the desk. Tony picked it up and opened it. 

“It’s about Peter. Everything Norman had on him,” Mary said.

“When you went missing Peter was supposed to come to me,” he said. 

“I went missing in 2007,” She reminded him. “Ben should have got a hold of you after I went missing.”

“Your brother didn’t,” He said. 

“My brother wasn’t a fan of yours,” she said. He looked through the file and then pulled out a document. She knew what he was looking at.

“Peter James Stark is considered to be a good candidate for the super-soldier program. Unlike his father, Peter is not irrational and thinks before he acts. Peter also shows leadership skills and has passed every test,” Tony read aloud. “What is this Mary?”

“Eva isn’t who you think she is. She wanted a new super soldier and she figured that Peter would be the best candidate for the program. We hid Peter from her because of this. She won’t use Teresa because Teresa never preformed to her standards,” Mary said. 

“But Peter did,” Tony said. 

“Eva Rogers Parker is a difficult woman. She will be an issue sometime in the future. I’m sure of it Tony,” Mary said.

“Why don’t you just watch her?” Tony asked. Mary looked at him and he knew. “Have you told Peter that you are leaving him again?”

“It was part of the deal. I help Peter and make sure Harry is safe and Peter never had to see me again,” Mary said.

“You pissed off a great kid,” Tony said.

“He was never my son,” Mary said. “When he was five, he used to read magazines with you in them. He was always inspiring to be just like you Tony. May told me when he was nine that he went to the Stark Expo. He was about to be attacked by a drone and he held out his hand and the robot was blasted. He thought he actually did that for a second before he heard the words ‘nice work kid.’ It had been you that saved his life. Peter never talks about it because he was overly brave and stupid but May brings it up. It was in one of the letters she used to send me before she gave up on sending me updates.” 

“That sounds like Peter,” Tony said. 

“Don’t hurt him,” Mary said.

“I love that boy too much to hurt him,” Tony said. Mary went to walk out but stopped. She turned back to him.

“I will be back Tony. I had a vision lately and it was my return. You should prepare to see me again in five years,” Mary said as she left. Tony looked at her confused. He wondered what she saw that happened five years from now. Mary walked out and saw Harry. He stopped when he saw her.

“Are you going to ask me to move in with you?” He asked.

“Aren’t you living with May?” She asked. He nodded. “Than you are with one of the best caregivers out there.”

“You’re leaving again,” Harry said. 

“Peter and I had a deal,” she said.

“Will you be back?” Harry asked.

“Give it five years for Tony to calm down enough so he doesn’t kill me,” Mary said. “I do have something for you though.” She pulled out a folder. “This is everything Norman had on you including his will with you as his heir.”

“So I’m now the owner of Oscorp,” he said.

“Yes, you are and I expect that you will do great things Harry Parker Osborn,” She said. He hugged her and she hugged her eldest son back. 

“Never give up on your brother. No matter what he does,” She told him. Harry looked at her confused as she smiled before she left to find her youngest son. 

Peter opened the bottle of sparkling water as the rest of the team talked about their success. When they had arrived at the tower they had gone to the conference room to debrief with Tony. The debriefing did not take them that long. They had a great meeting with Tony giving them a lot of compliments. Once everyone was out besides Peter, Tony reminded him that he only had one life and that if he died that it would be on Tony. Peter knew his dad worried but Tony was being very overprotected of his oldest. He looked over his team. Lila was talking with Miles, Gwen, Anya, and Kamala about their first mission. Kate and Cooper were already battling it out with Billy and Teddy in Mario Kart. Cassie was watching the four. Harley and Riri were talking about their suits. He watched how relax Harley was. Especially when Nate came in and joined them in the conversation. Peter felt his Spider-sense go off. He turned to see Mary. 

“I figured that you already left,” Peter said.

“No, I need to clear the air between me and you,” She said.

“I said I want you gone. Not an explanation on why you were gone,” Peter said. 

“Peter, I left you with Ben to protect you from a few monsters who were after you. Stane wasn’t the only one who would have hurt you. I had enemies not just Tony. When I found out I  was pregnant, I was planning on telling Tony,” Mary said.

“Why didn’t you?” Peter asked.

“Because the night I found out about you was the night Stane came to me and told me to leave Tony or he would tell Tony why I was really there. He had been working with Hydra and one of the agents realized I was looking into Stane. They told Stane I was SHIELD and he forced me to leave. I slipped and mentioned you and Stane told me if I ever told Tony about you that he would kill you,” Mary said. Peter felt his heart stop. Someone had threatened his life before he was born. “Stane was after SI. You would have been in his way.” Peter just nodded as Mary looked at the door. 

“You have to go,” Peter asked.

“I have seen the future and I know that it may not be five years before I see you again, but Peter James, I love you and I have always love you by, baby boy. One of these days you are going to wake up and find out that the world wasn’t as you thought it would be. The next challenge will be the hardest but I promise that at the end of the day it will be better once you get through it. I’m just sorry I won’t be there for that journey,” She said. 

“I don’t understand,” Peter said. Mary wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Don’t worry about it. You will understand soon enough,” Mary said. “I’m sorry that I won’t get to know April or Anthony though.” 

“April, Anthony?” Peter asked.

“You will understand one day,” She said.

“You keep saying that,” Peter said. 

“This is the hardest goodbye,” She said. Peter looked at her confused. Was his mom dying? 

“Why?” Peter asked.

“You will know when you see me next,” she said as she wiped her eyes before she left. She turned and waved to her son one last time. Harley came over and looked at his confused boyfriend. 

“What happened to you?” Harley asked.

“My mom just told me goodbye, but she acted like I am never going to see her again,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. Nate watched the two and started to think about something that Mary said. He knew what was happening. Mary must have predicted that she was going to die. Mai had said her grandmother died. Nate ran and found Mary Parker walking towards the doors. 

“Ms. Parker,” the boy shouted. She turned and smiled.

“Yes,” she asked.

“Mai asked me to keep you from dying. If you know how you die…” Nate said.

“Mai will understand in time that my death will be needed,” Mary said. Nate looked at her confused as she left. Nate went back up to find everyone around the tv celebrating while competing at Mario Kart. Peter and Harley were making out while everyone ignored their PDA. Nate looked at the others. Something was coming and he knew that he would have a big part in it. He was still confused on what she mean by Mai would understand. He sat down to Cassie as Peter moved away from his seat and went into the kitchen and brought a tray of crystal water in champagne glasses. The team looked at him confused.

“It’s water I promise,” He said. “I just want to make a proper toast for our team.” They all grabbed a glass as they waited for Peter to speak. “Today was our first mission. It was a success. We may not have many but one success will always outweigh the bad. Today we showed the world that even though the avengers aren’t together that there is a team out there willing to fight for them. We have proven ourselves today. I would like to have a toast to the first of the young avengers. We will not be the last team but we will always hold the legacy as the team that defeated the goblin,” Peter said.

“Cheers,” The group said as they drank their drinks. Harley started talking about how he used a move from training which lead to more conversations about what happened. Peter looked at Nate who was watching. Peter went over to him. 

“What’s on your mind?” Peter asked.

“Mary said something about Mai that has me wondering if something is about to happen,” Nate said. 

“Mai is in the future correct?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, she is,” Nate said. “But what if she comes here? She mentioned April and Anthony but never Mai.” Peter looked confused at the boy.

“Who are Anthony and April?” Peter asked.

“Some people from my time. They grew up with Mai and me. Mai mentioned never meeting Mary,” Nate said. Peter looked at the group.

“You think my mom is going to die,” Peter said. Nate nodded. “I do too. There is nothing I can do if she thinks her death is going to happen. I can just hope that I see her before she dies.”

“You never mentioned her. I always thought you were Pepper’s son to be honest,” Nate said. Peter smiled as he looked at the team. He knew something was coming but he was going to enjoy this time before it happened. Harley looked at him and nodded his head to the bedroom. The next threat could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Parker will return


	11. End Credit: Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following scenes take place before or during book 4. It will give hints to what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no spoilers on which teammates are dusted but this is to give a hint that teammates will be dusted and that Infinity Wars will happen. I did cry writing the last scene. Also Eva does get dusted.

_ Two Days Before Snap _

Billy must have been losing his mind. He was hearing a voice in his head for months now. The voice wasn’t his own though. He figured it was about time that he admitted what was going on to Teddy. He needed someone to talk about his problems. Teddy understood Billy and would probably understand the situation better than anyone. He found Teddy in his room reading a book. He saw Billy and smiled.

“Hey,” Teddy said.

“Hey,” Billy said.

“What’s up?” Teddy asked noticing the look from his friend.

“I’m hearing a voice and I don’t know what to do,” Billy said. Teddy nodded as the other boy sat on his bed. 

“Have you told anyone else?” Teddy asked.

“No,” Billy said.

“Why don’t you talk back to the voice and see if it responds?” Teddy said.

“You think I might be telekinetic?” Billy asked.

“Possibly,” Teddy said. Billy focused on the voice and responded to a hi.

‘Hello?’ the voice said.

“It responded,” Billy said. 

“Ask them a question,” Teddy said.

‘I’m Billy, what’s your name?’ Billy thought.

‘Tommy, how did you get in my head?’ the other boy asked.

‘I don’t know,’ Billy thought back at him. 

‘Well if you are ever in New York, we should get together and hang out,’ Tommy suggested.

‘I’m only ten,’ Billy said.

‘Wait really? me too!’ Tommy replied. 

‘Well hopefully we will meet soon Tommy,’ Billy said. “He lives here apparently. He is our age and he doesn’t know why I am hearing him.”

“Well at least it’s not you going crazy,” Teddy said. “Wait we should meet him sometime.”

“Let’s check with Peter before we go running off after the voice in my head first,” Billy said. Teddy laughed. The boys stayed in Teddy’s room plotting how they would meet the other boy.

_ Two Days Before Snap _

Tommy Sheperd had just escaped a bad home life and he was on the run. He entered Central Park as he found a bench to sit on for a bit and relax. He saw the spider before the spider saw him. It was Ghost Spider who was one of the new spider heroes. 

“Long day out in the field,” he asked.

“Yeah,” She said. “What’s your name kid?”

“Speeds,” he said. “I’m really fast.”

“I’m sure you are. What is your real name?” She asked.

“Tommy Shepard,” He said.

“Well Tommy, if you need any help or if you seem to run as fast as Quicksilver give this number a call. It is the line to reach the Young Avengers,” Ghost Spider said.

“I’ll have to use it sometimes,” He said. She nodded as she went to leave him. “Thank you Ghost Spider. Hopefully, we cross paths again.” She left as he began his walk. He passed the streets and watched out for anyone who would question the ten-year-old more than he wanted to be questioned. He passed Avengers Tower as he thought about the boy. He would find Billy if it was the last thing he did. He had a feeling that they were connected for a reason. Tommy now just had to figure out how to survive now that he was away from his most recent foster family. He passed two other boys who were walking into the tower as he headed for another part of town for the night. 

_ 12 hours before the Snap _

Octiva and Otto were looking at the destruction of Oscorp as Dr. Connors looked at the mess. 

“Norman was a fool for attacking the young avengers,” Otto said.

“We should have expected that Stark had another team prepared for when the avengers fell,” Connors said. 

“That isn’t the only issue, Toomes won’t release what he knows about the first Spider-Man,” Otto said.

“You think he knows who he is?” Octavia asked.

“I think we are not done with this menace,” Otto said.

“What will we do now that Norman and Toomes are behind bars. Oscorp is being run by Harry Osborn and Harry is planning to change everything we had set in motion with Norman,” Connors said.

“We will have to find a way to destroy the YA once and for all. If the Avengers can be defeated then the children will be easier to tear apart. Children hold grudges longer,” Otto said.

“I’m more concerned about why they went after Norman Osborn. This assault happened on Oscorp. They came here looking for a fight it seems,” Octiva said.

“Norman must have done something to piss off the team,” Connors said. “He was looking into a possible Spider-Man. Maybe like Toomes, he knew who the young Spider was.”

“I am still curious about how three more spiders escaped,” Otto said.

“Four spiders escaped. Not three. They were not supposed to. I think someone set them out as a test to see if we would notice. I would not be surprised if Norman had done it to see if he could recreate Spider-Man,” Connors said.

“We still have one more spider out there,” Octiva said.

“Maybe the last one will be on our side instead of their side,” Connors said.

“I would not be so sure about that,” a female voice said. They turned to a woman followed by two bodyguards. 

“Who are you?” Otto asked.

“Name is Eva Rogers. I am the one to set out the spiders,” She said. “I have been watching you three. How would you like someone to fund your projects?”

“What’s the catch?” Octavia asked.

“My granddaughter was bitten by one of the spiders, but she is missing. I can’t find her. I need to find her before she tells Stark about what I have been working on here,” Eva said.

“You are scared of Stark?” Otto asked.

“I’m scared of the accords. The accords are being held over my head currently by everyone,” Eva said. “I will even allow you to use my greatest creation.” A girl walked out of the car and came over she looked like an innocent girl. “This is Penny. She is a skilled assassin don’t let her age full you. She can hunt anyone down.”

“Your assassin can’t find your granddaughter on her own?” Otto said.

“No, she is misbehaving but I plan to have that fixed. I have been in contact with an old friend,” Eva said. “Penny will you help them.”

“Yes, Ms. Rogers,” She said.

“She should be good to work with you all. So do we have a deal?” Eva asked.

“We have a deal, Ms. Rogers,” Connors said. They shook hands as Penny watched the three. She knew they would be her way to escape Eva Rogers.

_ A few minutes before Snap _

Teresa got to May’s apartment and rang the doorbell. May opened the door and saw her young niece. Harry saw his little sister and ran over and picked her up. She held on to Harry as she told May everything. May went to call Eva when she turned to dust leaving the two siblings alone in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy will return?
> 
> Behind the scene: Evil Eva: Original Mary was going to be so terrible that I could just kill her off without remorse but last chapter I made it seem like there was more to her story. As if she had a hidden agenda from the beginning. This agenda ended up revolving around Peter as Peter is the youngest grandson and was always in the shadow whereas Harry was in the spotlight. 
> 
> Behind the scenes: Snap: When I began writing book three I knew the next book would go into infinity wars. I began writing this chapter without the snap warning but did I wrote the last scene. When I wrote that scene I wanted May not to call Tony just yet and I figured it would be better for her to be snapped. I will not list who was snapped though because that is book four in a nut shell.


	12. End Credit Scene: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is predicted. Mary has a dream about endgame.

_ 2 Days before the Snap _

Nate went to bed at a decent time. He had been having nightmares on and off. He had just closed his eyes when he saw Kang. Kang was ruling his world. He enjoyed it. 

“This is your future,” Kang said.

“What if I don’t want this future?” Nate said. Kang ignored the boy as he looked at the world in front of him.

“We even have Mai where we want her,” Kang said.

“Mai is not a toy. She is my best friend,” Nate said.

“You don’t understand,” Kang said. “Mai Stark-Keener is a traitor. She told us she loved us and then left us there to turn bad. Mai never came back.”

“What do you mean she didn’t come back?” Nate said. The room changed as Kang faded. Mai was there. 

“Dr. Strange said I need to talk to you. He said you were in danger,” Mai said. Nate wrapped her in a hug as he looked at her. 

“I know we will see each other again Mai,” Nate said.

“How? Time is keeping us apart,” Mai said.

“Mai, I promise to see you as soon as I can,” Nate said.

“Strange wanted me to give you a message,” Mai told him. Nate looked at her. “He said if Kang appears to think of me and I will be there to save you. No matter what is going on. He says I scare Kang apparently. I guess I remind him of a friend who he hurt and it scares him to see that friend after so many years. Nate nodded as she began to fade. 

“Don’t forget me,” She said.

“I wouldn’t,” He said as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_ A few minutes before the snap _

Mary saw the battlefield as she saw her son. He was far away from her. She saw her daughter. She saw Laura and Clint. She saw Tony across on the field. She saw the stones. She saw the gauntlet as his helmet stayed down. 

“I am Ironman,” the voice said as she awoke in sweats. She heard the man next to her grumbling. She got up to leave as she thought about the dream some more. It had replayed in her mind. Something felt off about Tony though. She wasn’t sure what it was. She knew she would have to figure out her dream. Her phone rang as she looked at the caller. It was an unknown number. She answered.

“Hello?” She asked.

“I don’t have much time. My name is Penny. I am your dead daughter. I am currently in Queens running from Eva. She is after Teresa. Someone needs to stop her before she comes again,” The girl said. She ran down the street.

“Where are you in Queens?” She asked as she avoiding people.

“I am at…” The voice started. It never finished as she started to watch people turn to dust all around her she hurried until she found a payphone where the girl must have been at. There was only dust. 

Mai sat on the couch as she waited for her papa to come back. He had something important to tell her apparently. Peter entered the room as he sat across from his daughter.

“Hey Baby girl,” He said. 

“Hey Papa,” she said. “You said you wanted to tell me something about the Infinity Wars. Now that Nate is back,” She said.

“Yeah,” He said. “Look Mai when we fought something happened to Mary while…” 

“As in your mother?” Mai asked.

“Yes,” Peter said. “I have to tell you about what really happened during the Infinity Wars. Maybe I should start at the beginning.”

“The beginning would be a good idea,” Mai said.

“It all started when team Space…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you just read a full fic that is leading to sadness here is a Parkner server to check out: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
